Scarred For Life
by ReaperJ
Summary: Marco wasn't Star's guide, but finds her when she needed him the most.
1. Chapter 1

"AND STAY THE HELL OUT!?"

Marco Diaz was walking home when he passed by a house with the front door being shut on a girl his age. Something told him to stop and ask the girl if she was OK "You good over there?"

The blonde headed girl started to pull her very large trunk with ease while staring at the ground "I… I don't know where to go?" She said softly not looking up to him.

He crossed his arms over his chest "look… I don't do this very often but, you want to talk about it?" Marco started to starch the band-aid over his left cheek.

"No… not really…" She looked at him and wonders why he was wearing a black jacket over a red hoodie in this hot weather.

"Ok then, good luck" he shoved his hands in the jacket pocket and started to walk away until.

"WAIT… ummmmm I'm not from around here. Do… do you know a place I can live in for a while?" The girl didn't have a clue what she was doing. Marco looked like a troublemaker but at least he tried to be nice to her.

"Are you hungry?"

She looked at him confused until she heard her stomach roar loud enough for him to hear, her face went red as she looked down at the ground again "Just a little bit…"

"OK, let's find a place to hide whatever the hell you got in that thing and get something to eat" he points at the trunk.

"Sure" She pulled out her magic wand and made it disappear in a puff of pink glitter.

Marco's jaw hit the ground "That's not wired… or anything"

"I told you, I'm not from around here…" She gave him a weak smile.

"No shit, you got a name" He recovered from her little show.

"My name is Star… Princess Star Butterfly from the Mewni dimensions" She would have whipped up a rainbow over her head but the last one burst into flames.

"Star huh, it really suits you well. My name is Marco, let's get out of here" He turned his back on her and started to walk as she followed.

 _Emilio's Pizza_

"THIS… IS… SOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOD!? How in the world do you know this place?" Star was having a blast eating her first pizza.

Marco smiled at her with how childish she is "I work at this place every now and then for some quick cash, best pizza in town"

Star picked up her third slice and cherishes every bite she had taken "Thank you… for this… today hasn't gone according to plan at all"

"Don't sweat it, I know how it feels to have a really bad day" Marco threw his arms on the headrest and kept a close eye on Star.

"Yeah… but I need to find a new guide to help me live on Erath or-" Star stopped talking when she saw Marco tapping his hands all over his body.

 _*Space unicorn, Soaring through the stars, Delivering the rainbows all around the world*_

Star dropped her pizza on the plate surprised by the catchy jingle.

He finally found his phone and embarrassed he forgot to put it on vibrate "Hey mom?"

"Hi mio, why are you not home yet?" Miss. Diaz knew he would get into trouble if someone didn't keep tabs on him.

"Oh about that, I meet a girl that was having a bad day. She was kicked out from the home she was living in so we are getting something to eat right now" Marco loved his mother and she was one of the few people that believed he was still a good person.

"That sounds like a date to me buddy" Miss. Diaz knows he's a ladies' man just like his father.

"MOM?!" Marco's face went red.

Star jumped a little after hearing him yell. Marco saw this and waved his hand at her to say everything was OK.

"I'm just kidding, where do you plan on taking her?" She loved when he would stop acting like a hard ass all the time.

Marco started to starch his band aid again "I really don't know, maybe the girls home outside of town? That's the only place I can think of"

"Is she a trouble maker?" She had to be sure he wasn't around other people that would make Marco be… well, kind of an asshole that loves to fight.

"No, I don't think so, maybe an exchange student?" He looked at Star as she tilted her head looking back at him.

"Marco Ubaldo Diaz… bring her home and we'll see what we can do. The girl's home is one step away from being a prison" If Marco was willing to give this girl a chance, then she must have really been in trouble.

"You sure mom…? I have no clue what kind of person she is" Marco didn't like the thought of a stranger in his home.

"Then get to know her young man, love you BYE"

The phone went dead as Marco pulled it from his ear and looked at it.

"Is… is everything OK?" Star had no clue what just happened.

"Yeah… I think… my mom said to bring you home with me…" Marco was looking at the pizza on her plate when he said that with a confused look on his face.

Star eyes went wide as her smile grew just as big before jumping over the table and locking him in a tight hug "I'll do anything to stay with you… please don't send me off"

Marco threw his hands up not knowing what to do. Everyone at the school knew to stay away from him but this girl, she didn't know who he was, or his pass. She was just happy to meet someone that didn't slam a door on her as soon as they meant.

Slowly he wrapped his arms around her "Well since you asked so nicely" Her strawberry smell was starting to make him light-headed.

"I swear I won't mess up this time" Star held him even tighter.

Marco couldn't handle it anymore "you don't have to worry about that, just be yourself" he didn't know what he was saying but knew it was the right thing to say.

She pulled away and looked him in the eyes "You mean it…? I mean… I'm not from this world"

He looked at her enjoying her arms around his neck "Don't turn me into a frog and we'll be OK"

They started to laugh and she looked into his eyes "I was scared of you when we meant… but I'm glad you were there when I was kicked out that house"

"I have a thing for blondes and blue eyes kill me" After Marco knew what he said both hands meet his mouth with a loud smack.

"What does that mean" Star wanted to play dumb for him.

"NOTHING… NOTHING AT ALL…" He yelled between his fingers with his eyes shut tight.

"Fine then… you mind if we go to your home?" Star went back over to her side and finished the slice she was working on.

"Ummmm sure… yeah..." Marco tried to fix his long brown hair to look cool again.

 _"What the hell is this girl doing to me?! I just looked into her eyes and spilled my guts out to her…"_ He started to sweat a little as she looked back him with a cute smile on her face.

"I'll be back… don't go anywhere and stay away from my last slice" He had his finger pointed at her and then ran off into the bathroom.

"BUT I WANT MORE!?" Star barked at him as he ran.

 _Bathroom_

"OK Diaz… just stay claim. She's just a girl… with long blond hair with the sexist devil horns on top… she's completely normal… besides the pink hearts on her pretty face and the wand thingy… she's just a cute girl…. that doesn't give a shit about my past… did I just say cute?" His right palm made contact with his forehead in a loud smack.

 _Pizzeria_

Star was staring really hard at Marco's pizza until two other boys walked up to her table and take his slice. _"But… that was Marco's"_

"What are you doing hanging with that guy? Don't you know who he is?" The tall jock said with a mouth full of food spitting at Star's face.

"Why don't you come with us baby, we can show you a better time than that loser" The jocks gave each other a high-five.

 _Bathroom_

Marco splashes some water on his face and looks in the mirror "Go out there and try not to make an ass out of yourself again" He dries off his face and kicks the bathroom door open. Walking back he finds two males getting into Star's face.

"Marco… try not to break anything or you'll be working for free" Emilio knew him as a kid and also knew how much Marco loves a good fight.

"But you're getting ready to change out the tables, just one please?" He claps his hands together in front of his chest.

"Fine… but your cleaning up when you're done"

"You got it" Marco walked away and started to crack his knuckles.

"I think she doesn't want to talk to us Jim… maybe we should make her scream" The jock reached his hand for Star's chin until a foot smashed into his face sending him to the ground.

"I wouldn't if I was you" Marco's foot was still in the same spot in the air as he slowly brought it back to the ground.

Before anything else could be said, the jock that was on the ground rammed Marco into the table behind him.

Star raised her wand into the air but Marco stopped her "Don't, I got this" He wrapped his hands together and lifted it over his head, with all his strength it made contact with the center of the jock's spine.

Marco felt the grip around him loosen as he held the jock by the back of the head and started to knee him in the face three times until he was standing on his feet again. "So glad you guys showed up when you did"

The jock was trying to shake off the stars around his head until he seen a fist crash into his face sending him into the table behind him and destroying it.

"THAT'S THE ONLY ONE DIAZ" Emilio was enjoying the show as he cleaned the counter top.

The second jock jumped into the fight now, Star couldn't take her eyes off Marco and how smooth and flawless his fighting style was. Her hearts started to glow in light pink " _He's… he's really good…"_ Her face crept up into a creepy smile now looking at his butt.

In no time the two jackwagons were out cold and he made his way back to Star "Ummmm Star?"

She looked up to him dreamy like until he started to snap his fingers in front of her face "Huh what? I WASN'T STARING AT YOUR BUTT…"

The pizzeria went quite "I didn't say you were… I was going to ask if your wand can get those fuck boys out of here and clean up my mess…"

Her face went red "Yeah… totally,totally,totally…" Star said quickly as she stood up and walked passed him to clean up.

Marco watches her and even deiced to take a peek at her butt _"Not bad"_

The mess was cleaned up and Marco walks out eating a free slice for cleaning up "That wand of yours is pretty cool"

Star was half listening to him but kept her eyes more on the pizza "Yeah… it's pretty awesome…"

He looks at her from the corner of his eye and moves the pizza out in front of him to see her head more with it "You look like you would enjoy this more" He gave her the slice.

"Thanks… I think I'm kinda addicted to this stuff now" She wolfed down the pizza in one bite.

"I think I created a monster…" They start to laugh together.

They kept walking and enjoying the quite "Hey… what did those guys back there mean by 'don't you know who he is' Marco?"

He looked off to the side "I'll tell you later when your all settled at home"

She gave him a question looked but listen and dropped the subject.

 _Diaz Residence_

"OK Star, here we are… your new home" He opened the front door and let her in.

Star loved everything about his house, how warm it felt, the smell and even how it made her feel deep inside. "Marco… this is really great…"

She kept walking around aimlessly until she bumped into an older woman.

"So you're the young woman my son told me about" Miss. Diaz looked down at her with a smile.

"Oh excuse me… sorry about that…" She looked embarrassed for a moment.

"It's ok dear, my name is Miss. Diaz but you can call me Angie if you like" The older woman guided Star to the sofa to have a seat.

"Sweetheart, can you get us something to drink" She looked up to her son.

"Sure mom" Marco walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Miss. Diaz… I'm Star Butterfly… I really want to thank you for letting me come home with Marco" Star looked down to her hands on her lap.

"Don't worry about it Star, this house could use a new face in it. Just try to stay out of trouble and double for Marco" She started to giggle as Star joined her.

"What's so funny?" He walked in with the drinks for everybody as he bent over in front of them as he placed the items on the coffee table.

"Oh nothing, we were just talking about how cute your butt is" Angie gave a serious look until she started to laugh again.

Star's face went red again as she started to look at his rear end again.

Marco quickly placed both hands to cover his butt and sat in the chair across them "MOM…"

"It's not like I'm lying or anything, look at her face" His mother couldn't stop it when she was on a roll.

Star's hearts started to glow again.

"Wow… I thought those things on your face was makeup…" Marco leaned forward to get a better look which only made the hearts on Star's face glow more.

"Ummmmm no… hehehe… it's the mark of royalty" She felt like her face was ready to burst.

"Royalty? So you're a…" Angie was surprised when she heard that.

"Princess Star Butterfly…"

 **Just needed to give myself a small brake from Welcome Home.**


	2. Chapter 2

"OK so here's your room, the bathroom is over there but it connects to my room so we are going to have to work out a system" Marco was showing her around the house, Star stayed at the doorway as he walked around the room.

"So that's about the whole place… Star you alright?" He walked up to her as she started to cry and threw herself on to him.

"Hey, hey, hey… what's the matter?" He didn't know what to do but he held her tight with one arm and the other stroking her hair.

"Marco… thank you so much… you don't know how much this means to me" She wrapped her arms under his pits and pulled harder.

"How many times do you plan on thanking me?" He smiles enjoying her smell again.

All she did was bury her face in his neck and whispered in his ear "I like the way you smell too"

They both pulled from each other "Ummm yeah so I'll be in my room if… yeah"

"Yup got it… no problem" Star gave him a thumb up and walks backward.

"So… goodnight…" Marco walks off to his room quickly as she shut the door.

…

…

"I like the way you smell too… ugh, I sound like some kind of creep now" Star didn't mean to say that out loud but she couldn't control herself.

Marco went into his room but found the window wide open and someone on his laptop "Janna… why are you on my computer?"

She threw her hand up "My internet went down a few hours ago so here I am"

"Next time use the door, my mom like you anyway" He threw himself on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

Janna had taken this as her cue to hop on "I thought you would have been home sooner, did something come up?"

He placed his hands on her thighs "Yeah something did come up, bumped into this girl that got kicked out where she was living. Mom said to bring her home so now I guess she lives here now?"

She shifted her butt on his crotch and then sniffed his neck "I was wondering what the smell was…"

"She's a big hugger" He started to laugh until Janna dug her nails into his chest.

"I would watch what you say Diaz" Janna wasn't jealous… well, maybe a little up upset.

"Ouch… take it easy" Marco creped his hands up Janna's shirt and started to tickle her ribs while pinning her on the bed.

"Do we have some time for this?" She looked up to him as Marco wanted to say yes but didn't know if Star was going to need help with the bathroom.

"Damn… no… not really but we'll get together later and you can meet Star then" Regrettably he got off her and pulled her up.

"No big deal, I'll get some later" She pulled him into a hug as Macro ran his hands down her long raven color hair then grabbed her ass and then reached under her skirt to find out she wasn't wearing anything.

"You came ready huh?" They started to laugh as she looked up to him.

"You made me like this so it's your fault" She gave him a kiss and went to the window.

"Let me know when you get home, OK" He walked up to her and gave a deeper kiss.

With her eyes closed, she rolled out the window and landed on her feet.

That's when Star walked into his room "Hey Marco… how do you feel about puppies?"

"I don't have a problem with dogs… why?"

His mother came into the room holding four brown puppies and four more running around her "THEY ARE SO CUTE?!"

Few of the puppies ran up to him "Awwwww they are cute"

"I see you had a night time visitor? Was it Janna?" His mother seen his laptop open, either her son was looking into wearing stocking or there was a female just in here.

Star whipped her head to look at the woman.

Marco was holding a puppy "Yeah Janna came over… I think I want to name this one Barko Diaz?" He was holding the puppy by his armpits, they stared at each other and even leaned their heads to the side together.

"… Ummm who's Janna… if you don't mind… you know… telling me" Star didn't know what this feeling that was coming over her.

Miss. Diaz saw this "Marco, Star asked you a question"

"Oh sorry about that, Janna is my girlfriend" Marco put the puppy back on the ground and looked back to Star who looked like she was stabbed in the chest.

"Cool…" She didn't know what else to say.

"Don't worry Star, Janna is going to love you when you guys meet. She's pretty much him with boobs" Miss. Diaz was walking out the room.

"MOM… Janna is nothing like me…" That's when he started to look back on all the times they would get into a fight with each other. Or how they got along so well when they got older.

"You know I'm right, you guys have a good night" The older woman gave Marco a kiss on the forehead and the pulled Star into a hug and left the teens alone.

"Sorry for just walking in like that… I didn't know you had a guest" She was looking at the ground playing with her finger and hoping she wasn't in trouble.

Marco walks up to her and placed his palm on top of her head "Don't sweat it Star, if you don't mind I'm going to take a shower first" He pulled his hand back and started to remove his top.

Star couldn't move when she saw his bare back, while it was a great view and showed his muscles nicely. There was something else that she probably shouldn't have ever seen. "Oh, my…"

"What?" He turned around to show his chest but gasped ever louder.

"You're covered…" Her eyes started to fill with tears.

"In scars… I know... It was only a matter of time before you seen them so… surprise…" He gave her a wake smile as she walked up to him.

"Marco… what happened to you…" She traced her hand on a nasty scar that went from his heart to the belly button.

Feeling her hand on his body shot electricity down his spine "Star… it's been a long day-"

She looked up to him "Please… I want to know"

Her eyes grew even bigger looking into his "My… my father did this to me…"

Star pulled her hand towards her heart after hearing the "Your father?"

"Yeah… he was a struggling artist that found… found inspiration in my screaming…"He looked away from Star as he felt the tears build up.

"Every piece of his artwork has some of my blood in it…"His fist starts to tighten as he remembers the nights filled with pain.

"Marco…" Star started to step backward.

"This is why people stay away from me… they knew what happened to me and what I did…" He takes a step forward.

"How… how could he?" Star couldn't believe what she heard.

"I asked that same thing myself every day…" He stops and looks her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry your stuck with such a broken person… but-" Before he could go on he feels Star's warm embrace again.

"Don't say that… you're not broken and I'm glad you stopped to talk with me… thank you…" She closed her eyes and held him tighter.

Marco wanted to shove her to the ground after making him think about his father but all he could do was bury his face into her neck "That's the third time you thanked me today…"

They started to laugh as she wrapped her hands around his head "Well I'm really glad we meet… I'm sorry for asking…"

He pulled his head to look at her "It's OK… I'm going to wash up…"

She watches as Marco pulled away from the hug and went into the bathroom.

 **Want to thank** **The Loneliest of Al the writer of What Did You Say?, no clue why but after reading a few words from his story I had this idea. If you guys seen my other work then you know I'm really into Janna and Star.**


	3. Chapter 3

Star was in her bedroom rolling around on the bed kicking off the sheets "He has a girlfriend… why does he have to have a girlfriend already?!"

Marco was running around in her mind with a mixed feeling of happiness and then sadness. She was so happy that he had taken the time and let her in but what his father did to him…

"Why" Was all she could say looking back at his upper body again.

Marco was sleeping on his back with Barko Diaz on his chest. His face started to move as he was mumbling and jerking his body around, he was having a nightmare again.

 _"Come on Marco… I'm so close to being done with this one" His father drags the blunt end of the knife around his neck._

 _"Dad… please stop... please… it hurts so much…" Ten-year-old Marco was tied to the wall in the shade out back, his father sound proofed it a few years ago and it reeks with the smell of blood._

 _He would only make wounds on his chest and back areas didn't want anybody to start asking questions. Angie had to stay in the room with them and patch up Marco when it was all over._

 _Rafael wasn't always like this…_

 _He use to be a caring and loving father…_

 _But art was his passion…_

 _When Marco was 6, he fell from a tree and broke his arm. Rafael came to help him but stop when he heard the screaming. There was something in the pitch that gave him inspiration…._

 _"No, no, no… that won't work" Slowly the knife is turned over as it started to break the skin and drags it's way down._

 _The boy tried with all his might to not scream but fail when the knife went deeper. His scream fills the room as the blood spares onto his father's face._

 _His mother would cover her ears and cry._

 _"Just… a… little… more…" His father wraps his hand around Marco's throat and plunges the knife into him._

 _Marco is gasping for air as his fathers lessen the grip to make him scream again…_

Star could hear from her room something was wrong and went into the bathroom to check on him. As she steps into his room she finds him in the fetal position mumbling.

"Marco…?" Star didn't know what to do but she made her way to him.

 _The knife was only two inches inside Marco but was enough to help his father get what he wanted, the room filled with the boys screaming till he passed out from the pain._

 _"See… that wasn't so hard" His father pulls out the knife and used it to write his name at the bottom of the painting._

Marco wakes up yelling placing his hand where the knife was just at, Star jumps back ready to scream herself, he starts to cry seeing her looking at him.

"Please… no more dad…" He was still between being awake and asleep as he pulled his knees to his chest.

Star climbs onto the bed and pulled him into her chest "Shhhh shhhh shhhh… it's OK… I won't let anybody hurt you"

He pulled her arms tighter to him and started to cry harder "…"

Miss. Diaz walks into the room slowly to find them together with Star stroking his hair and talking into his ear. Usually Marco is able to snap out of the night terror he had but this time something was different, rather than realizing where he was and that his father was gone.

His mind was stuck in fight or flight with how real the dream felt.

Star was there and made him feel safe "What… what do I do Miss. Diaz?"

The older woman came beside them "Your doing a great job… it's been a few months since it was this bad"

Star looks back down to him "This… happens a lot?"

His mother looked sad "Yes… just hold him like that and it'll pass, he probably won't let you go"

Slowly Marco started to lay down as he pulled Star on top of him. She didn't mind being this close to him again but wish it was for a better reason. Miss. Diaz pulled the sheets on to top of them "I'm sorry about this-"

"It's OK… I owe Marco for helping me…" Star brush some hair off his face and got comfortable.

"Alright… I'll see you guys in the morning" His mother walked out as she closed the door.

Marco loosened his death grip on the girl and lowers his hands down to the small of her back "Mmmhmm Star…"

He hearts starts to glow again when she heard him say her name.

"What are you doing?" A female voice came from behind her.

Star was getting lost in the moment and didn't realize someone was watching her "Ummmmm" She looked to find a girl her age with a pissed off look.

"You must be the new girl and that's my boyfriend you're holding right now" Janna was pointing at Marco dumb looking face with a smile on it.

"I... he… then…ummm…" Star was busted and didn't know what to say.

"Yeah… I saw the whole thing, I was getting ready to help in until you walked in" She crossed her arms.

Star looked like a kid that was caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"You plan on telling me your name or what?" Janna was trying to stay cool.

"Star… Star Butterfly… and I'm sorry… are you Janna?" Star's eyes started to shift all around the room and gasped as she felt his hand grab her ass.

"He does that a lot…" Janna's eye started to twitch as she flicked him on the nose.

"Mmmmhmmm … mmmm…" He pulled his hand to starch his nose and passed out again.

Star didn't know what to do "I'm sorry… I just wanted to help…" She looked up to see Janna wearing booty shorts and a tight white tank top.

"… I guess I can't be all that mad… try to move to the other side" Janna picked up the sheet to jump in.

Star's face went red as they laid on each of his sides, their nose were almost touching.

"Don't make it weird new girl" Janna saw she was having a hard time with the closeness.

"Ri..right…" Star placed her hand on his chest to feel the heart beat.

"Mmmmhmmm no... nooOoOO…" Marco started flinch.

"Hey… it's OK… I'm not going to let anything happen to you" Janna spoke in his ear loud enough for Star to hear.

His face went claim again.

"How… how long as this been happening to him?" Star felt his arms squeeze them tighter.

"Few years now, I sleep in this bed more than my own…" Janna watched a small smile show up on his face.

"Is it because… what his father did?" She was more than sure it was.

"Yeah… his father was a monster…" Janna started to rub his stomach.

"Where is he now?" Star has been wondering that all this time.

…

…

"… Marco killed him…"Janna rubbed her face on his chest and started to fall asleep.

"Marco…" Star looked up to him.

"Get some rest, he might have another episode later"

"OK…"

 _The Next Day_

Marco's alarm goes off, he tries to reach for it but finds both of the girls holding on to his arms "What the… it happened again…"

Janna turns off the alarm "Yup… it sure did" She gives him a kiss as Star looks up to them.

"Well… thanks… ummmmmm hey, Star…" He realized that her fingers we interlaced with his and her other one was in a questionable spot.

Both her hands twitched a few times and she jumped out the bed falling onto the ground "Oh hey… sorry about… you know…"

Janna sat up with one of her breast popping out and looking under the sheets "Did that thing just try and attack her?"

Marco was enjoying the view but fixed her top "Nah…"

Star's face went red and turned around "So… ummmm I'm ganna go… and get ready"

"Nice panties Star" He started to get out of the bed and stretch.

"They are cute" Janna jump out the bed.

Star looked down remembering she was just wearing a shirt and panties that were striped teal and white. "OH CRAP" She bolted out the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Star slams the bathroom door leading into her bedroom and leans on it "What the heck was I thinking…"

She looks down at her hands and remembers where they had just been, her face goes red.

"Hey Star, we're going to take a shower OK"

"Uhhhh OK…" She hears the water starts to run.

 _Bathroom_

"I'm still pissed at her about last night" Janna was getting ready to jump into the shower.

"She was just trying to help… you know how bad I can get when that happens" Marco joins her.

"That's not the point… she should have just minded her damn business" She lifts her head into the air feeling the hot water.

"Don't be like that" He wraps his arms around her neck from behind.

"Oh yeah? Because you woke up with a boner while having two girls in your bed?" She stomps his foot.

"OUCH JANNA… It's not like I played it or anything, just take it easy" Marco leans forward and bites her earlobe.

She moans out loud "No fair Diaz… you're lucky I love you"

The bathroom filled with steam while Marco worked out some stress he was carrying on Janna.

Star was able to hear the moaning they were making, she knew she shouldn't have but she leaned on the door to hear it better.

"Oh… oh… right there!" Janna lets out a scream that makes Star fall onto her butt.

"They're…" Her hearts start to glow.

 _Down Stairs_

Miss. Diaz was working some pancakes when she heard the screaming "… Janna must have come over last night"

She knew that sound from anywhere and smiled "I guess I should make some more"

 _Up Stairs_

"OK Star, it's all yours" Marco walks out the bathroom.

"FUCK… I forgot she was here… you think she heard us?" Janna was digging in his dresser for an outfit.

"I think the neighbors need a cigarette after that" They started to laugh.

 _Bathroom_

Star walks in the bathroom that's still filled with steam and the smell of sex, the smell was driving her crazy as her body was starting to heat up.

"Tha… thanks…" She yells out to them.

Slowly she walks into the shower where the smell was even stronger and the heat in her body shot between her legs.

"Oh no…" Star turns on the water and tries to forget the feeling she having.

 _Marco's Room_

"So what do you think of her?" Janna was about finished with getting dress.

"I think I scared her… when I get like that… I don't know what I say or do…" Marco was looking at his chest in the mirror.

She pulls him into a hug from behind "Don't worry about that… maybe we can try therapy?"

He looks at her from the mirror "We?"

"Yes 'we' you dumbass! I told you I'm never going to leave your side!" Janna wished and prayed every day that she could have done something about what happened to him.

"You make it sound like we're married" He starts to laugh a little.

"What would be so wrong with that? You are my best friend and the guy the loves to plow me from behind" She leaned her face on his back.

"But what if I hurt you… when I-" He was cut off as she wrapped his wrist in her hand.

"Trust me, I'll take you down" With just a little strength he was taken down to the ground.

"Ouch… I see your point…" Marco looks up to her as she smiles at him.

 _Bathroom_

At some point when Star was soaping up her body, her hands meet between her legs "Mar…Marco…"

She was moaning his name as she leaned her back on the wall trying to soothe away the burning heat "Ungh… oh, oh, oooooh"

He hands started to pick up the pace "Nooo…"

Star pulls one hand to her barest as she let out a small yelp and slammed her knees to the ground. "Oh please…"

The hand between her legs moves lower as she places two fingers in her "Ahhh…"

At first her movements were clumsy but she started to get the hang of it "Hssssss…"

Her mouth was shut tight as she lets out a deeper moan now pulling on her nipple.

 _Marco's Room_

"Did you hear that?" They were about to walk out the room until Janna heard something.

"Hear what?" He watched Janna walk back into the room to investigate the sound.

 _"Nooo…"_

"SEE… there it goes again" Janna was making her way towards the bathroom door.

"Janna… I don't hear anything, can we go get something to eat already?" Marco was just hungry wanted to go.

 _"Oh please…"_

"… Yeah… let's go" Janna pulled away from the door and knew what was going on.

 _Bathroom_

Star's eyes and hearts started to glow in white as she moaned out loud and orgasm onto her hand. "Ohhh… my… Mewni…"

She was breathing deeply as she started to lie on the ground. Her ears rang with the sound of heartbeat and feeling the hot water running all over her body as she twitches.

"This… isn't… good…" Star tried to pick herself up but was too weak.

Slowly she started to open her eyes and something caught them "What's that?"

On the wall was some type of gooey substance that the water didn't wash away. She made her way to it and notices that it didn't come from her but smiled just like the room did when she entered it.

She whips it on to one finger to get a better smell of it but pulls it away in shock "This… is Marco… stuff?!"

Being 16, Star was given the birds and the bees' speech a little before being sent off to Earth. Her best friend Princess Pony Head had shown her a few XXX movies also.

She again put it to her nose for a smell and closed her eyes, she was way past being wrong and she knew it… that's when her eyes shot open and she realized the smell was gone. Now there was a new taste in her mouth.

Her eyes went crossed when she looked down to see her finger was in her mouth as her tongue rolled it around and she was enjoying the taste.

She pulls it out with a look of horror on her face "I'm so fucked up…"

 _Down Stairs_

"Star been up there for a while, is she OK?" His mother was starting to get worried.

"I think she got a handle of everything up there Miss. D" Janna had her eyes closed while eating.

"Should I go up there to check on her?" Marco had no clue what Janna was talking about.

"Give it five more minutes and I'll check on her" Janna didn't want him anywhere near her alone.

 _Star's Room_

She was out of the shower and getting dress while wondering what the hell came over her to do that _"I couldn't stop myself"_

She walks out her room and bumps into Janna on the way "Oh… I'm sorry"

"Glad to see you didn't pass out in the shower after what you were doing" Janna narrowed her eyes.

Star had a look of fear after hearing that "Wha… what do you mean…?"

Janna got close to her face and pinned her between the wall with one arm "I know what you were doing… and I don't blame you"

Sweat was building up on Star's face "I… no,no,no nothing like… that"

"Don't play dumb, start acting your age and own up to what you did or I'll tell him myself" Janna loved watching her squirming around.

Star started to tear up "I… I… was…"

"You can stop, jeez you didn't break any laws so relax. Sorry for giving you the fifth degree like that" Janna pulls her hand back.

"But he's… he's your boyfriend… and I…" Star was ashamed by her actions.

"Just chill and let's get some food" Janna threw her arm around the back of her neck and pulled her down stairs.

 _Kitchen_

"Hey Star, I made you a plate. We need to get out of here soon so eat up" Marco was acting nice? Everyone was looking at him in shock.

…

…

"I CAN BE NICE SOMETIME!?" He wasn't enjoying how they all looked at him and stomped out into the living room.

His mother was the first to break the small silence "You might do him some good Star, you might want to watch it Janna"

Janna smiled with teeth lock tight and talking between them while tightening her grip around Star's neck "Not funny Miss. D…"

Star grabbed Janna's wrist just like she did to Marco. In a flash she was out the headlock with Janna hand behind her back "Thank you, Miss. Diaz, it smells delicious"

"You two play nice and sit down and eat together… now" Angie found their antics cute but didn't want a fight to happen.

Star released her and started to eat.

 **The "I'm so fucked up" line comes from Shinji fapping it to a comatose Asuka. I'm still working hard on Welcome Home so don't worry about it.**

 **This is just a little breathing room and something to kick around with which I'm having some fun. As always, I don't like the name of this story so give me a hand with that guys and I'll give you credit in the Summary.**

 **I don't do light and fluffy at all as much as I try, I'm sorry about Marco dark past. The bad boy Marco I see would have something terrible happen as a kid to make him into a badass.**

 **No clue how he ends his father's life but I have a sick idea. I'm working to improve my butterfly knife skills right now and I think I want him to feminized his father with a butterfly knife named** **Estrella** **… If you need to ask what that means then maybe you're too young for this story.**

 **Love all the comments I'm getting and you wouldn't believe how happy it makes me to see what you guys think about the story. Feel free to PM me with your thoughts and ideas.**

 **Thank you and leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

The girls sat across from each other wearing a fake smile but giving each other dirty looks. Star had her cheeks filled with the pancakes and a hand full of bacon "Miss. Diaz, this is really great!"

"You keep eating like that and you're going to get fat" Janna was finishing her cup of apple juice.

Star narrowed her eyes and was about to say something.

"I think the two of you should get some more if you want to grow up and be sexy woman like me" Angie ran her hands up and down her body a few times and then stop to give her mouth watering breast a good squeeze.

Star's face went red at the sight _"Wow…"_

"Well, I know Marco thinks I'm perfect the way I am" Janna said as she stuck her tongue out at Star.

"YOU GUYS BETTER HURRY UP!?" Marco was putting on his two small black hooped earrings on the right ear in front of the living room mirror.

Star was pulled from the view in front of her "Oh... oh OK…" She downed the rest of her meal quick fast in a hurry.

The front door could be heard being opened and then slammed shut after a short while "Oh… I think we really made him mad" Miss. Diaz smiled and kept drinking her coffee.

Janna and Star jumped out of their seat "Thank for the breakfast Miss. D" Janna was the first out the door.

"Have a nice day Miss. Diaz" Star shut the door behind her and ran up behind Marco.

"That boy is going to have his hands full with those two" Angie knew that the moment she met Star.

 _Outside_

"You guys took your sweet time" Marco was out in front of them.

"Sorry about that, your mom is a great cook" Star was eating the last of her bacon.

"You should try some of Marco's cooking next time" Janna had her fingers interlaced behind her head walking next to Star.

Star was shocked when she heard that "You can cook?"

"Yup, mom taught me how to cook a few years ago. I guess I'm kinda good at it now" Marco didn't want to brag.

Janna gave him a playful kick to the butt "Oh come on, you freaking great at it! But you know what they say" She looked over to Star.

She rocked her head in a no fashion and shrugged her shoulders.

"Never trust a man who knows how to cook for himself. He'll be nothing but trouble till the day he dies" Janna starts to laugh.

Marco smirked "That just means I won't need a woman to take care of me when I get older"

Janna stopped laughing and looked pissed "Oh really now?"

He started to laugh now, he knows Janna won't let him be alone anytime soon. _"I wonder if she really did mean the whole thing about getting married?"_

"Well, I think it's great he can cook, maybe you could teach me sometime" Star had taken the shot on poking fun on Janna.

The girls started to pull at each other cheeks behind his back, Marco heard the small yelps and turned his head to look at them. They immediately separated and gave him a nervous smile.

"Sure, try not to set anything on fire OK" He turned his head and kept walking to school.

"HEY!? You never offered to teach me how to cook!" Janna was not enjoying having Star around.

"You never asked, now hurry up" He picked up a light jog.

Star looked over to Janna and stuck out her tongue running behind him.

 _Echo Creek Middle School_

Marco's entire persona changed, he lowered his head a little as he put on an angry look on "Star, give me your schedule"

She went into her yellow star shaped purse "Here"

Janna pulled it out her hand and looked at it "Looks like she's in all of our classes"

"Good, we can keep an eye on her and make sure no one starts anything with her" He knew the school would be buzzing soon enough with Star living with him now.

Star stanched her schedule back "I can take care of myself, but thanks for the offer"

"I know you can, but those jocks might show their ugly faces again and I don't want you to do anything to get kicked out" Marco saw a small group of cheerleaders and jocks around the corner.

The school gave Marco a small pass when he would get into a fist fight because of what his father did to him. He would never start a fight but always made sure to end them.

"Awwww thanks Marco" Star didn't need anyone to protect her but was glad to have him if anything did come up.

Janna made a puking face and pointing one finger into her mouth. She didn't like the way he was cozying up to her "We'll be back" She pulled Star into the nearest bathroom.

"Sure but make it quick" He shoved his hands into his pockets.

 _Bathroom_

"What are we doing in here?" Star didn't like being man handle but she let it slide.

"We need to have a talk about Marco, like right now" Janna was staring her down.

"Sure, what's your deal" Star placed her hands on her hips.

"Do you have a thing for my BOYFRIEND?" She put a lot of emphasis on the last word.

"Look… it's nothing like that. I owe Marco a lot… and I think you know the answer to that question already" Star looked at the ground looking back at what happened in the shower.

"I sure do, look… we need to come to an agreement with him. There's still a lot you don't know about him" Marco was Janna's whole world.

Star looked up at her with a determined look "I know that but there's something that just draws me to him… I'm sorry…"

Janna let's go of her anger and slapped Star on the arm "Let's just be there for him and try not to step on each other toes"

"What does that mean?" Star was confused.

"Oh my god new girl, do I need to explain everything? Marco keeps a very small circle of friends… mainly it's just me and him." Janna was looking off to the side.

"IF and I mean IF something happened with you guys… I don't want it to happen behind my back. Marco really loves me just the way I love him, I know he would never go after another girl" She looks back at Star.

"I would never-" Star was getting ready to retaliate.

"SHUT UP… let me finish. I'm willing to let you into our world but you have to listen to my rules or I'll make sure you're gone for good" Janna knew her word was law when it comes to Marco.

"I don't want to take him from you… I don't know what I even want… he just makes me feel safe and happy… just like my father" Star gave a small smile.

"Oh god… don't tell me you have daddy issue… if you do then he loves to be called Papi" Janna started to snicker at her joke.

Star gave a disgusted look "Ewwwww no nothing like that… jeez."

"I'm just kidding Star" She was really enjoying putting her on the spot.

"… That's the first time you said my name" It had taken her by surprise.

"Well, you're going to be around for a while so I guess I should play nice, let's get out of here" That's when they heard a loud bang outside.

 _Outside The Bathroom_

"Sure but make it quick" He shoved his hands into his pockets. He watched the girls run off and made his way to his locker.

"HEY YOU MOTHER FUCKER" One of the jocks from last night yelled at Marco's back and wrapped his hand around his shoulder.

Marco looked behind him and placed his hard around the back of the jock's head and smashed his face into the locker "I don't like to be touched"

He took a few steps back and assumed his fighting stance, some of the members of the football team seen this going down and went after Marco.

Four males started to swing at him with all they had, he was able to dodge them into they backed him into a wall. A larger jock was able to land his foot into Marco's stomach.

The other jock got a punch him on Marco's left cheek removing the band-aid and reopening the gash.

He hunched over in pain but was able to pull up into an uppercut knocking the jock to the ground "… That was… a good one…"

Marco followed up by kicking the one left to the side of the head, shoving the one in the middle and then stomping on the one on the right on the foot. He was able to put some distance between them.

"YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT" The one that was hopping on one foot pulled his fist back ready to knock Marco's lights out. At the last second he moved his head while whipping some blood off his face and the jock made a loud bang hitting the locker.

*BANG*

"Too slow" Marco made a V with his right hand, extending his thumb and pointer finger out and in an upper fashion made contact with the jock's throat.

The jock was on the ground gasping for air as he rolled around.

Janna and Star ran out to Marco after seeing what he done, they saw him slightly hunched over holding his stomach in pain getting ready to hit the ground.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Principal Skeeves ran up to the fight.

The girls were able to place him on their shoulders hold him up, Star pulled out a napkin from her purse and started to clean the blood from his face

"They started it… Sir" Marco was slowly getting his breath back but was in a lot of pain.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, HE ATTACKED THEM FIRST!? Jackie Lynn Thomas didn't like Marco and would do anything to get him into trouble.

Principal Skeeves looked down at Marco "Go to the nurse's office and then mine immediately. Miss. Butterfly, is there a reason why are you hanging with this hooligan?"

Star was on the offense "The guide you assigned me kicked me out from her home yesterday, I'm living with Marco now and he isn't hooligan!"

Janna smiled "Look at you Butterfly, let's go before this gets worse"

They started to walk away without another word said.

 _Nurse's Office_

They placed Marco on the bed as the girls sat on it with him, Janna replaced the band-aid on his cheek "I told you that you were going to need stitches for that cut, now it's worse than before"

A few weeks ago Marco was at the wrong end of a metal pipe. The poor fucker thought it would be a great idea to sneak up on him, it ended with the assailant's arm being broken in three places.

"Yeah" Marco was pissed, not on how banged up he was. It was more on how Jackie was trying to get him into trouble.

"I think those guys are a lot worse off than you" Star started to laugh as they joined in with her.

"I didn't start that fight… fuck that stupid bitch" He started to sit up.

"Don't worry about that twat, I'll kick her pretty little ass later" Janna points her thumb at herself and smiles.

"That would make my day, I would if I could" He reaches his hand out to Janna's face.

Star was starting to feel left out "Who was that anyway?"

"Don't worry about that Star, I'll tell you later when we hit up Emilio's" He gave her a warming smile.

Her eyes lit up with stars "REALLY?!"

He reached out his other hand to her face "I gotta feed my lil monster before she turns into a gremlin"

Marco was laughing more now, Star didn't understand what he met but enjoyed him touching her. Janna was having an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach watching the way he touched her. It wasn't bad… it was just odd.

"You can leave when you're ready Mr. Diaz" The nurse thought an hour was long enough of him laying around.

"Yes Ma'am, let's see what Principal Skeeves got to say guys" He jumped out of the bed and made his way to the door with the girls behind him.

 _Principal Office_

Jackie, Janna, Marco and Star were in the office sitting across from the Principal.

"After reviewing the footage recorded today I have determined you're not at fault Mr. Diaz, but your actions are inexcusable" Principal Skeeves had a TV playing the fight beside him.

"You will be spending the next two weeks in detention and one month in Saturday school. I have already suspended the other students involved in the fight, your mother aware of the situation as well" Principal Skeeves spoke in a stern tone.

"Yes Sir" Marco squeezed his fists tight but knew there would be repercussions for what happened. Janna and Star were on each of his sides, they placed their hands on his fist to claim him down

"Miss. Tomas, you'll be serving one week of detention for lying to me" He picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR?! I WATCHED HIM START THE FIGHT!?" Jackie was fuming.

"While that is true Miss. Tomas, Mr. Diaz was not the one to initiate the fight. He was simply defending himself but escalated the situation further" Principal Skeeves just wanted this over and make his way to the ice-cream shop.

"YOU'RE JUST LET HIM OFF WITH A SLAP ON THE WRIST BECAUSE HIS FATHER WAS ONE STEP AWAY FROM RAPING AND TORTURING HIM TO DEATH!?" Jackie was on her feet screaming on the top of her lungs.

Marco tightens his jaw so hard he made his gums bleed, Janna and Star were on their feet ready to whip Jackie off the face of the Earth.

"THAT'S ENOUGH… you're dismissed, now return back to class" The Principal stood up and opened the door.

The children all made their way to the door as Jackie shoved them out of her way and walked away slamming an open locker door shut.

Marco stopped when the Principal shut his door "Let's get out of here…" Before he could put his hands back into his pocket, Janna and Star grabbed them and walked with him out the school.

 **I'm not sure if I'm any good with the fighting but I tied my best. What do you guys think of the story so far? What do you want to see happen? Not sure where this is really going but I think it's a fun little project.**

 **I think there's a major improvement with my writing style with this story.**

 **Leave a review and tell me what's on your mind.**

 **Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe that the dumb bitch actually said that…" Marco was shaking with how pissed he was. He couldn't stay at the school after hearing that and was glad he wasn't alone, it had taken everything in him to not break Jackie's jaw.

"Don't worry about that… let me take care of that cunt…" Janna was thinking the same thing.

"Soooo what are we going to do now? Won't you get into more trouble by just leaving the school?" Star didn't mind their walk but was more worried about what was going to happen.

"Maybe? Let me text my mom and tell what's going on" Marco tried to let them go but they still held on to him tight.

"Ummmm guys, I kinda need my hands back" He looked over at both of them.

"Don't worry about that, I'll send the message" Janna used her free hand to pull out his phone and started to tap away.

"OK… " They kept walking around the town until they made their way to the park.

"Hey, let's sit over there" Star points over to a bench.

"Yeah, I don't know how long we've been walking but my feet are starting to kill me" Janna's quick text to his mother became a full blown conversation between them.

"I think I want to drop out of school and leave this place" Marco was staring off to the pound as they sat down.

"Your mom won't let that shit fly Diaz, we have a few more years and then we can leave" Janna was quick to shoot down that thought.

Marco frowned "What am I suppose to do then Janna? Half this town either wants to pick a fight with me or give me a hug… I'm sick that shit"

"Maybe we could go to my demotion for a while? I'm sure my family would let you guys come over if you wanted" Star was watching the birds fly around.

"Demotion? Did I just hear that right or she didn't take her meds today?" Janna didn't have a clue by what she just said.

"Oh that's right, you guys didn't get a formal introduction?" Marco forgot all about that.

"Yeah so somebody fill me in" Janna's eye was twitching.

Star jumped off the bench and was in front of them "OK, let's hope it works this time"

She pulled out her wand and gave a small spin while making a rainbow over her head "I'm a magical Princess from another dimension"

Janna dropped Marco's phone on the ground "No fucking way…"

Star shot her eyes upwards to make sure the rainbow didn't burst into flames "I DID IT!?"

"HEY WATCH IT!? I'm still making payments on that phone" Marco reached for it and shoved it into his pocket.

"So what you think Janna" Star had one hand on her hip and the other held the wand as she was biting the top of it.

Janna gave a loud gulp.

Marco felt his phone go off and checked out the message.

 _*Thanks honey, keep Marco out of trouble and I'll see you guys tonight. Also, pinch his butt for me and tell him I'm proud of him lol*_

"Why is everyone talking about my butt…" Marco's eye was twitching.

"Not my fault you have a chick's ass" Janna started to laugh.

Star's stomach started to growl and lost her cool demeanor while her face went red "Ummmmm… I think I'm hungry again…heheh"

Marco couldn't stop smiling at her, there was just something about her that would make him just smile and forget about everything around him _"Damn she's so cute when she get's like that…"_

Janna saw the way he was looking at her _"Oh it's so on new girl!"_

"Let's head over to Emilio's, it's almost noon anyway" Before sitting up, Marco extended his left hand for Star to grab.

 _"He… he wants me to hold his hand again…"_ Her face went red and she snatched his hand into hers quickly.

 _Emilio's Pizza_

"Hey, Marcoooooooo...!" Emililo saw Marco walking in with his small group.

"Hey, Emilioooooo...!" Marco loved doing this.

"...ooooooooooo...!" Together they said until the group was in front of the counter.

"Back so soon kid and uh oh…" Emililo saw all of them holding hands.

"Are we not supposed to be here so early?" Star looked around the shop to see it was mostly empty.

The older gentleman started to laugh "No nothing like that kidos, yesterday I seen you and him come in here and now all three of you guys are holding hands with a huge smiling… makes me wonder"

"Just another fight at school and I didn't want to be alone Emililo… let me get a large pepperoni with some Mountain Dews" Marco started to walk off with the girls.

"Yeah… sure kid… hey, I got you favorite pinball machine fixed" Emililo got to work on the order.

Marco stopped dead in his tracks and then bolted out of the girl's hands to the game room.

"Wow… he's fast…" Star watched him run off.

"Yeah… he loves that stupid game, let's go he's pretty good at it" Janna walked off to the back of the shop with Star, Marco was already playing when they found him.

"Damn it… my high score is gone. Guess I'll have to make a new one today" Marco would use his whole body to get into the game and build up a light coat of sweat.

"Please don't… we'll never be able to leave this place then" Janna started to laugh as she played with his hair. She was on the left side of the game as Star was hovering over it on the right side.

The game was about Jessica Rabbit with her cleavage hanging out all over the place. Marco spent years on this game learning every trick to get the highest score. There were plenty of lights coming from the game to illuminate the somewhat dark areas.

Before the news went out about what happened to Marco, Emililo would never understand how he could spend so much time on the game. It was one of the few things that made Marco forget about the life he lived back home.

Star's eyes went wide because the lights and sounds it made "Pretty…"

The ball bearing was a blur with how fast Marco would rack it and use the bumpers to pick up speed. Every now and then the game could be heard making a small moaning sound. He was really too good at this game and knew it like the back of his hand.

The lights, sounds and the image of Jessica Rabbit would put him into a small trance, Star looked over to him as his face was getting red. He saw the way she was looking at him, he blew her a kiss and winked.

Star's face went bright red, the knot in her stomach was gone and she loved the way he would look at her. There was so much wanting in his eyes as his eyes as it would shift from the game back to Star's body.

Janna saw this and thought it might be time for her to play her own game with him, she crawled under the game and popped up between him at it. "Let's see if you got any better at this"

Marco smirked as Janna leaned over the game rubbed her rear on his crouch "You know I've gotten BETTER at your little game…" He was breathing deeper now.

"Star, take off his jacket and hoddie" Janna gave her an evil smile as her hips started to make circles.

"Oh ok?" She didn't know what she was in for, Star made her way behind him and he timed it perfectly to remove his hand from the game while taking off the outer garments.

"Give me the hoddie…" She snatched it from Star and tied the arms around her hip.

Star went back to where she was standing and held hit jacket to her chest as she started to sniff it and felt her legs getting weak "What are…"

Janna reached her hands behind her and started to undo his pants to open them. She rubbed her hand over his erect member a few times "You're ready for the next part Diaz?"

…

…

"I'll take that as a yes" She lifted her skirt and used the hoddie to block the view on what was going to happen.

Star watched as Janna pulled one hand to her mouth and gave it a good coating of saliva then placed it between her legs "YOUR…"

"Yup…" Janna pulled out his member and slide it deep inside her as she placed her face on top of the game. Feeling the warm glass on her face made her so happy.

Marco's face broke from a playful serious look into one full of joy as his tongue was hanging out "Don't just stand there… START MOVING!?"

He slammed his hip into her hard as she let out a small scream "You got it Papi…"

Star couldn't pull her eyes from them as their pace started to pick up, the smell of sex was starting to fill up the small area. She felt her panties starting to get wet and hot.

Their moaning was kept low while the game kept buzzing away, Marco was now staring at Star. She looked so sweet and innocent but he could tell she was enjoying the view.

"Sta… Star… I'm so close… pul… pull Janna's hair…" He was now hunched over breathing into Janna's ear.

Slowly Star put his jacket on the ground and made her way next to him. She then used both her hands to pull Janna's hair down the center with one hand "Like… this?"

"PULL HARDER!" Janna snapped, she was starting to get closer when she felt Star yank her hair and removing her face from the game.

"There you… you go…" He shifted his eyes from the game and back to the girls. His score was well over 600,000 now and still on his first ball.

Janna placed her elbows on the edge of the game to push herself harder into him while playing the game for him "Don't stop… almost…"

He placed one hand under Janna to play with her stiff clit while using the other one to pull Star closer to him "Awwww baby…"

Star was looking down at his face now in rhythm with is hip as he kept fucking Janna harder "Mar… Marco…"

Just before he was about to erupt he lift his head to kiss Star and moaning into her lips. He kept poking his tongue at her lips until she allowed him entry. With her free arm, she pulled him to deepen the kiss and pulled Janna's hair harder.

Her mind with was going into a blank as her eyes rolled behind her head "Mmmmhmmmm"

Hearing that pushed him over the edge and forgot to pull out, Janna was biting her lower lip trying to keep her moan contained. She always loved the feeling of him fill her up "Oh… god… keeping on please…"

Marco kept jackhammering away until he felt Janna started to squeeze down on him and the contractions around his cock while her butt kept hoping "Fuck… oh fuck… Papi…"

The pinball fell into the pit and a new one was ready to go, the room was silent as Marco broke the kiss. One strand of saliva was connecting them together, his eyes were half closed looking at her pretty face "Star…"

Janna was lying on top of the game still on her tippy toes as her whole body was twitching.

"PIZZA READY!?" Emilio yelled from across the shop.

The three teenagers were still huffing and puffing unable to move, Janna was the first to regain her composure "How… how was that… Star?"

Star started to step away from them until Marco pulled her hand "It's… it's OK"

A small smile was planted on his face as it melted Star's heart "That was… spectacular!"

She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck into a kiss, while still inside Janna he held her tight.

"Your… lucky today is… a safe day…" Janna could feel his stuff leaking out of her and onto the ground. She pushed her hips a little to get him out and scope up what was left inside her.

They broke the kiss as Star looked to Janna's hand, she licked her lips "…"

Janna knew what she wanted "Open wide"

Star was hesitant and shock but did what was told, Janna place two fingers in her mouth as Star closed her eyes and enjoyed the new taste.

"That's… pretty fucking hot…" He was fixing his pants as he watched their show.

Janna was moving her finger in and out to make sure Star got it all. With a small pop, she pulled out her fingers finding them complete cleaned "Nice work new girl"

"Shit… we made a mess" Marco was looking down at the glass to the pinball game filled with face marks and hand prints. There was a good amount of his spunk on the ground.

"We'll get the food, you clean up mister" Janna was fixing her hair and pointed at his jacket for Star to pick up.

"OK… I feel like you sucked some of my life force out" They started to laugh as the girls left and he went into the janitor's closet.

The girls went to the counter "You know, that how you guys broke that game the first time…" Emililo knew their little game, he didn't care as long there weren't any customers and they cleaned up.

"HEY, I offered to buy that game from you like a hundred time already" Janna was ready to walk away.

"Then I wouldn't get to see my favorite customers anymore" He started to laugh.

"If you say so" They place the pizza on the table as Marco was walking towards them.

"Let's dig in guys!" He sat on one end of the booth as they sat across from him.

"How you feeling big guy" Marco was a sweaty mess.

"Great like always, how about you Star" He seen that she hasn't touched the pizza yet.

"Did… did that just really happen… with you two doing… and me… you know" Star was still shocked by what happened.

"Yes it did, is there an issue with that?" Janna kept eating.

"I'm not saying that…" Star made her way towards a slice.

"If you want to know, that's the first time we did anything like that with someone else…" He didn't want to see her leave after what they did.

Star was about to take a bite "Can… we do that again… sometime?"

Janna and Marco smiled until they heard a loud group of teens walking in "Well would you look at this"

Marco heard Jackie's voice from behind him, he lifted his right hand and flipped her off.

"Oh… I'm so hurt Marco" The other kids that were suspend it was with her.

"Fuck off bitch, don't you see I'm eating" Marco knew he was about to get into another fight today.

"But I just want to talk to the little-broken boy" Jackie made her way to his table as the jocks kept their distance.

Marco's face flashed in anger "Janna… you mind taking out the trash please?"

She got onto her feet and meet Jackie face to face "Love to, I was hoping to see you again"

Before Jackie could say a word, Janna smacked the taste out her mouth. Jackie was bought her head back up "YOU FUCKING BITCH!?"

I'm right here cum dumpster, what are you going to do about it" Jackie went to punch Janna but she captured her wrist.

"LET ME GO!?" She was struggling to get out. The jocks made their way to them.

"Glad too" Janna pulled her head back and headbutted her right on the nose as Jackie hit the ground.

Star placed both her hands on her nose feeling the pain "Hssss ouch…"

Marco was eating a slice when he got up "Do I need to teach you guys a lesson again?"

 **So how was that for a little three-way action guys?**

 **I may or may have not done the whole pinball sex thing as a teen myself lol.**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

Jackie was on the ground clutching her nose in pain "GOD DAMN YOU"

"Big words coming from someone sitting on their ass" Janna was looking down at her as she rubbed the sore spot on her forehead.

Janna turned her back on the girl as her and Marco slapped hands to show it was his turn to join the fight "Make me proud"

"Always" He ran up to the jocks and threw up both his feet into two of the jock's chest, he was back on his feet when someone threw a punch. Marco turned his back to catch the fist passing over his shoulder and used both his hands to grab the arm.

"Hold on" He rolled his upper body forward and threw the individual on the ground as his back made a loud thud noise.

"HEY, YOU BREAK IT, YOU BUY IT" Emilio knew he should have kicked out the new group of teens.

Marco pulled his head back as a fist passed by "BUT YOU LET ME HAVE ONE YESTERDAY?!"

He got down into a split and punched the hell out the person ding dong. Marco rolled back wards and back on to his feet.

"THAT WAS YESTERDAY, THIS IS TODAY. NOW GET THEM THE HELL OUTTA HERE"

"Should… should we give him a hand? There's five of them not counting the girl" Star leaned over to Janna.

"Nah, he'll be fine now eat up before it gets cold" Janna loved to watch him in action.

"Is… is... it weird that… I'm getting turned on watching him…" Star was embarrassed.

Janna looked over to her and pulled Star's hand between her legs "Welcome to my world"

Star's eyes damn near popped out, she's only ever felt her own kitty. Janna's was wet and hot just like hers but there was still some cum in there "Oh…"

The jocks were getting back on to their feet as one pulled out a switch blade "FUCK THIS"

Marco grabbed a nearby food tray with both hands and used it as a shield, the jock stabbed it right in the center.

"That was dumb" He pulled out the knife out and used the tray to back smack him in the face.

"Leave now or I'll show you real pain…" Marco was looking down at the knife in his hand, something was calling him to use it and make them scream.

"THAT'S ENOUGH… Let's go" Jackie got up, her face was starting to turn colors as the start of raccoon eyes were showing.

"Don't be afraid to… drop by again" Janna was yelling back at the group but Star's hand was playing with her.

 _"It's so warm… OH, MY MEWNI… WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!"_ Star pulled her hand and looked at her fingers.

"You're… you're pretty good at that, you can have a taste again" Janna was flushed and was a little upset she stopped.

Star shot her a dirty look and then soften up "This is so wrong you know that?"

"Feel free to blame Marco then but you know you're getting into all this" Janna watched as she placed her fingers into her mouth.

 _"This is so improper for a Princess… BUT IT'S SO GOOD"_ She started to smile with tears at the corner of her eyes.

"I'll make sure you pay for this Marco!" Jackie slams the door on the way out.

Marco heard the shop door open and closed but couldn't pull his eyes from the knife he held tight in his hand.

Every since what his father did to him, he made sure to stay as far from knives as possible. Not because they scared him or anything like that…

 _Flashback_

12 years old Marco was standing over his father's body.

Mr. Diaz face was frozen in fear.

The older male's body was covered in slice marks all over his body.

None of them were large enough to make him bleed out.

Just to ensure he was in a constant state of pain.

The Achilles tendons had to go to make sure he couldn't run away.

Next, he severed the long tendon on the bicep and rendered his arms competently useless.

Last was the carpal tunnel leaving his wrist limp and unable to fight back on what was to come.

It had taken six long hours but Marco found the courage "This is what we've been waiting for father… you should be so proud of my work…"

Large areas of his father's skin were filleted off just like skinning a deer's corpse.

The young boy's eyes are sunken in with black circles around them. It's been four days since Marco was able to get any sleep.

Rafael last art work had taken a lot out of him and with it being the summer time, there was no need to take Marco off the wall.

He was able to pull most of his nails out by mouth to bleed and slip out the shackles. He couldn't feel any more pain at that point and the joy of finally being able to operate a knife was driving him forward.

Usually, he would be hanging from the air unable to move but his father was kind enough to make the chain longer so Marco could stand and relieve some pressure from his shoulders.

That was when Marco knew he had his shot on getting some revenge. Last year he was able to get his hands on a medical journal, each cut was surgically precise.

Marco hid behind the door and when his father rushed to where he should be, the boy smashed the back of his skull knocking him out. This is how Rafael found himself in this predicament.

Behind Marco was a crude painting of the room they were in and his father with a massive amount of blood between his legs.

"Plea… please stop this… Mar… Marco…" His father barely had the strength to beg.

"Now doesn't that sound familiar?" Marco gave a sickly smile.

Rafael was crying knowing the end was going to come soon. Marco went to his feet and kicked them to spread the legs.

"I may not have your skills as a painter but I now understand how you got your motivation" Marco crouches between his legs and slowly starts to remove his former two bedroom apartment which he came from many years ago.

The victim lets out a blood-curdling scream that filled the room. Marco can't stop smiling hearing the wonderful sounds, it was music to his ears.

"Wouldn't be needing those anymore" He picks the item from the ground and throws it on his father's chest.

"Don't make this last part awkward now…" He reaches for the member and begins to cut it off just as slow. Blood is now running towards his bare feet.

Rafael yells on the top of his lungs as he passes out.

"Hmmmm that last one was pretty tough to get off" Marco walks over to the painting and uses the bloody parts of the member and adds more blood between the legs.

"I'm having a hard time getting the lines right with this thing but it'll just have to do…" He walks back to his father and smacks his face a few times.

"Hey… how I do?" Marco picks up his father head to look at the painting.

Rafael just whimpers in pain.

"I think that went well for my first time? Right, father?" He drops his father's head on the ground and with his free hand snaps the jaw open.

"Now say ahhhhhhh" With all his might his slams the severed member into the mouth as his father chokes on it.

His father looks up in fear and shock as Marco holds his hands over the mouth. Marco's face is now cold and serious waiting for the jerking to come to a stop.

Just before the end comes the door is opened to show his mother "Oh god…"

Marco doesn't even react to it and just stares into his father's eyes as he slowly stops moving.

The young Hispanic boy was later arrested, rather than being poisoned for his crime. He was sent to the psych ward for two years.

The first year Marco wouldn't talk, he was truly broken on the inside. Therapist and psychologist did everything to help him but he was too far gone.

When the new broke out on what happened, Janna was the only other person besides his mother to visit him on the daily. She feared him for a long time until he finally spoke.

It was the way she would talk about her day and how much she missed him that really got through to him, watching her cry every day when she left was working him down. His first words were her name and a small smile.

At first, Janna's mother didn't like the idea of her visiting him but soon was over it as her and Miss. Diaz started to become friends for the kids.

Marco did everything to prove to the state that he was fit for society again but deep down… he never recovered from what happened. His father's death was one of the only things to give him joy in life.

 _Flashback Over_

"Hey… Marco… you OK buddy?" Emilio walked up to him slowly not liking the way he looked.

"Marco…" Star was getting worried.

Slowly Emilio wrapped both his hands around the wrist that held the knife "Let me take care of that…"

Marco watched the knife leave his hand and he was back in the real world "Oh… sorry about that… thanks, Emilio…"

"Come on Marco, there's plenty left to eat" Janna wanted to enjoy the rest of the day but made a mental note about what happened with the knife.

Marco slapped his hands on his face a few times to snap out of this feeling "Alright… STAR?! SAVE SOME FOR ME?!"

"NEVER?!" She grabbed the last slice and before it went to her lips Marco had pulled it.

"This one is mine" He started to eat it and gave Star a huge smile.

"NO FAIR?!" She crossed her arms and started to pout.

"So Janna" Marco passed half the pizza to Star making her happy again.

"You OK babe?" Janna was trying not to worry about the whole thing with him and the knife but she knew there was something wrong.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I thought it was funny how you called that bitch a cum dumpster… seeing how some of my little guys were running down you leg at the time" He was able to spot it as she got up and walked past him.

"It was the first thing that came to mind when I saw her ugly face, I think Star got the rest out anyway" She nods her head over to the blonde.

Star stop eating feeling all eyes on her "… IT WASN'T MY FAULT… Janna made me…"

"Again… that's crazy fucking hot… and you're not allowed to do that without me around" Marco was pointing at them like they were little children.

"Yes Papi~~" Janna loved when he was like this, so in control, so demanding and so damn sexy.

Star decided to give it a try also "Ye… yes… Daddy…"

He was surprised to find them so obedient but regain his cool as he fixed his hair and gave them an evil smile _"This is just too damn good…"_

 _The Park_

"How are you feeling Marco?" Star notice something was up with him, she was wearing his jacket as Janna still had his hoodie.

"Yeah… just been one hell of a day I guess. We should be heading home soon, you coming to Janna?" They were lying under a tree watching the clouds pass by. Janna's head was on his chest as Star was lying between his legs.

"Duh, my mom knows I'm watching you right now. She gets surprised when I do come home, to be honest" Janna was thinking of asking to move in with him the last few weeks.

"Does this happen a lot on Earth?" Star said out of the blue.

Janna and Marco picked up their heads to look at her **"What do you mean?"** They said together.

"This… I mean us…" She started to pet her hair out of fear.

"Star, you're not give us much right know now so what do you mean" Marco didn't understand what she met and looked to Janna shrugging his shoulders.

She rolled over to look them in the eyes "I'm talking about us being so close like this… I wanted to lie between your legs and you let me. We did… you know… back at that place… you have a girlfriend but you still kissed me…"

"I see what she means" Janna laid her head back down and smiled.

"Want to fill me in or something?" Marco blinked a few times.

"Do all relationship end like this on Erath… with more than two people being together…" Star didn't know where she stands with them but wanted to be part of what they had.

"Not really, it's more of a trust thing" Marco was surprised to hear Janna say that.

"Trust?" Star asked with big puppy eyes.

"I did feel something when I saw you at that house… I'm not sure what it was but something told me to stop" He went back to looking at the sky.

"It's been a long time since I've met someone that didn't know who I was… you didn't feel bad for me, if anything, you needed someone to be there for you" He closed his eyes as Star laid her head on his crouch.

"I think I know what you mean…" She said softly as her hearts started to glow.

"So I'm guessing we are an item now huh?" Janna pat Star's head a few times.

"Well I wouldn't mind if you guys do that thing again" Marco smirked as he starched the band-aid on his cheek.

Janna flicked his nose "You're such a damn perv you know that?"

"I don't mind… ummmm… I had some of his stuff… in the shower… this morning" Star's face went red and she couldn't believe she admitted that.

"WAIT… WHAT!?" He would have shot up if his girlfriend wasn't laying on him.

"You never told me that part missy" Janna let out a loud yawn.

"WELL, IT'S NOTHING I WANTED TO BRAG ABOUT…" Star had her eyes shut tight as she yelled into his crouch.

"Hehehe… that felt funny, so tell us what happened. I won't judge you… Janna might" He loved when she was embarrassed.

"I was… was doing something in the shower unladylike… when it was over and I was lying on the ground. Something caught my eyes and it was… well, you know…" She was talking into his crouch trying to hide from the embarrassment she was feeling.

"I didn't know what it was until I smelled it… and I just knew it came from you. I was shocked at first and then next thing I knew… it was in my mouth. So you know the whole story now… please don't be mad" She lowered her head now feeling something hard poking her forehead.

Janna gave a slow golf clap "Wow… very impressive Butterfly" She nodded her head to Marco on to place his hand on the left side of her cheek as Janna reached for the right.

Together the lightly pulled her head up "Hey, don't sweat it. Maybe tonight you can try some right from the faucet" He started to sinker at the thought of having a Princess blowing him.

Star started to blush more as her hearts were glowing even brighter.

He started to laugh as Janna smacked his chest "Funny… well, maybe we could use that video camera of yours?"

 **Talk about freaking crazy huh guys? Did I go too far with the whole thing on Marco offing his old man? I was holding out on some of the gore but I think it came off pretty wild.**

 **I want to thank every single person that followed, favorite and reviewed on the story. It wasn't meant to be this dark but I think we are past that point now.**

 **Marco is one messed up cookie but Janna really was there to put him back together and I think having Star in the mix will make him better.**

 **I don't know why I made out Jackie the way she is with her hating him but something will come to me about that. Not sure if he'll snap on her and break her like she likes to make him out to be but it could be fun, right?**

 **I'm planning to put this story on hold for a little bit, I need to get back to Welcome Home and boy do I have something messed up coming for that lol.**

 **Feel free to PM what you think about the story or to give me some pointers, I think the next part will be kinda soft core with Star's first time but who really knows?**

 **I really do want Janna to move in with him so I have a small idea for that but be sure to let me know what you guys would rather see happen.**

 **Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

The three teens made it back to Marco's home "Mom? You home yet?" They stared to check around the house for her.

"She might be still at work? Send her a message, Star come help me make some snakes" Janna pulled her into the kitchen.

"Yeah… sure guys?" He pulled out his phone and made the message.

"Let's just relax and watch some TV, if his mom doesn't show up anytime soon… we might have some more fun" Janna was wiggling her butt around as she looked in the fridge.

Star was having a hard time taking her eyes off her perfect rump _"Why the hell can't I stop looking?!"_ She made her way in to the pantry to pull out some chips.

They meet at the counter and were putting the finishing touches on the snacks "Hey, you been quiet since we left the park. You feeling OK?" Janna was worried about the way Star was acting.

"Yeah… I'm fine, can I ask you for a favor?" Star stopped what she was doing to look over at Janna.

"Sure? What's on your mind Butterfly?" Janna was surprised to see he coming out her shell.

"Can you… I mean do you… grrrrrr why is this so hard?!" She stomped her foot on the ground and then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Just spit it out already will ya" Janna gave her a soft smile.

"Can you please kiss me… Marco was my first kiss and it was like fireworks when it happened… I know it's weird to ask but-" She was promptly cut off feeling soft warm lips on hers, slowly her hands cupped over Janna's collar bone falling deeper into the kiss.

Janna was a little shorter then Star but was used to kissing up wards seeing how Marco was a whole head taller than her. She never kissed anyone besides him also and this kiss felt so different, he would always take control over the pace. It was nice being the dominant one for a change.

She reached her hands to Star's hip and pulled her closer _"This is kinda hot… she's not the best at kissing but I'm sure we can change the"_

Marco walks in and stops at the door way to find both the girls enjoying a kiss _"Didn't I tell them they weren't allowed to do stuff like that without me around?"_

Star started to pull away and laid tiny kisses over and over until Janna was biting her lower lip and sucking it into her mouth "MmmHmmmm"

The pain was a pleasant shock and she felt, even more, connect to the shorter girl. As the kiss ended with Star huffing and puffing "Than… thank you, that was amazing…" Her eyes were still shut tight.

"What can I say? I'm the best next to him" They started to laugh as their forehead touched together.

"Did I miss something?" Marco was now leaning on the door frame wondering what the hell brought this along.

"We're just getting to know each other more tough guy, why don't you help Star with a question that's on her mind?" The girls watched as he made his way over to them.

"Don't mind if I do" Janna released her as Marco placed one hand on her hip and the other firmly on her butt.

Star looked up to him shock by his boldness but should have known what she was getting herself into seeing how they were all with each other now. She bought her arms around his neck and started to kiss him slowly.

Marco didn't mind her cute little kisses but then tilted her downwards just a little to keep her off balance and deepen the kiss. Star picked one leg up and held it tight to his hip while holding on to him tighter, she felt his tongue enter her mouth and started a wrestling match.

They're heads kept moving side to side as thing were starting to heat up, she was able to get a better feel on his kiss seeing how it was just the two of them going at it. She was out classed next to him but didn't mind having a few lessons from them.

The hand that was on her ass started to make its way up her body and cup her breast with a few good squeezes. That caught her by surprise but she didn't stop him, next she felt him grab a hold of her nipple and started to roll his finger around it.

The kiss stopped "Are these heart shaped also?"

Her eyes were half closed as she looked up to him "Ummm… yes… does that bother you?

He gave her a smile that just made her heart stop "Bother? Nah, if anything that the cutest thing ever"

She started to blush at his comment and felt him kiss her again, she was blushing even more. Marco could feel the heat coming off her face, slowly he pulled from her lips and started to make a trail down her neck.

Janna thought it might have been a good idea to see this in as many angles as possible, she didn't realize how lewd this looked watching from the outside _"Fuck… this is starting to turn me on… damn you, Diaz"_

Marco placed both his hands on her butt and picked her up "You mind if I lay you on the table?"

She wrapped her arms around his head out of fear but then looked around "Ummm… I… I don't mind?"

It sounded more like she was asking herself rather than telling him to go ahead "Star… you need to tell him you want this… it was one of our rules a long time ago. We're willing to go as far as the other tells us" Even Janna forgot this rule but it kept them safe in the relationship.

"Yes… please…" She was looking into his eyes and then gave him a kiss.

She felt like nothing in his arms as he walked the small distance to the table, he bent over and laid her down. Now kissing the top of her chest, he slipped off her spaghetti straps to the dress. Star helped by wiggling her body to pull the dress near her belly button.

Marco and Janna looked at her well toned body wearing a bra ready to pop off, Star started to get self-conscious as they were looking at her like a piece of meat "Is it nice?"

"I got to say Butterfly, I'm jealous about your abs" Janna crossed her arms and kept looking her up and down.

Star lifted her head to look down at her six pack and then back to them "All the fighting with the monsters back home made me stronger…" She placed one arm under her breast and lifted them a little.

"It's a great view but… I'm more interested in those" He was pointing to her chest as his hands made contact with the sides of her stomach. Her smell was so strong and so sweet, he started to kiss her stomach making his way up.

Star had her eyes closed as she was biting on a knuckle, she arched her back feeling one of his hands slip behind her and undid her bra. With a snap noise, the bra popped of her and revealed her large D size breast.

They sloped down wards from her chest and then right up housing her pink heart shaped areolas and the nubs of her nipples buried buried within itself. See Star like this showed her body had a small tan with the middle of her breast pale, Marco had a thing for tan lines and they were perfect.

Janna's nose started to bleed as her eyes lit up with stars, she reaches her hands up to hers barest while looking at Star's. Her chest came in at a healthy jiggly C cup but was now worried about how much Star was starting to out class her.

"Star? What's your bust size?" Janna asked now hold her bra, the item in question looked too small for the young blonde.

"I… I don't know, I never really like people touching… me there" As Star said that Marco's hands made their way to them and started to squeeze them together. He wrapped his hands on each of them and held them tight while dragging his hands down pinching her nipples.

"Well I know what we're doing tomorrow, you need new bras and cute panties wouldn't hurt, we could try a few things on just for Marco to see what he likes. I really think red is your color seeing how your devil horns bring out the blue in your eyes" Janna was rubbing Star's cheek and the young woman looked into her eyes.

 _"Fuck… she's adorable when she looks like that… no wonder the big guy got a thing for her"_ Star's eyes looked up at her with so much wanting. Janna couldn't believe she was feeling this way for another female, Marco really did make her into a mess.

Star's legs started to twitch as her wet panties were rubbing on his stiff member "Do you play with these often? I can tell there your weak point" Marco was having fun making her into putty in his hands, her chest kept rising at falling at a fast rate enjoying the contact.

"I do… I love to pull them… hard…" Just then Marco pulled on them with two fingers, her body followed him up as he kept pulling on them harder. When she was sitting up he pulled the back of her head into his hungry lips making her moan into his mouth.

 _"God she's amazing… and she's into my girlfriend… no way in fuck this happens in real life"_ He was loving the feeling of playing with his new toy. Then he felt Janna come up from behind Star and held her barest up.

The kissing stopped with Star looking behind her as Janna was kissing the back of her neck. Marco reached down to her breast and started to kiss them and trace his tongue around her delicious nipple, Janna was sure to pinch them for him.

"Mmph… oh,oh,oh…" Star was getting over loaded and yelped when Janna pulled her chin into her waiting lips. Now, this was the perfect time for them to have fun as Marco was part of it, Janna squeezed her barest together so he could get both her nipples in his mouth.

Star's eyes shot wide open as he started to suck with all his might, one eye was closed as she whined in pain "Please… be careful with them…"

Marco didn't pay any mind, when his mouth was removed it made a loud popping noise as the nubs of her nipples were out in the cold air. They swallowed the stiff nipples craving for more attention, Star looked down and was surprised to see them like that. It had been a few years when they disappeared and her chest kept growing.

 **OK, so this is pretty much this is Room For Three 2.0? Like what's the point? I'm surprised someone PM about me getting back to work on it…**

 **I'm reading it and was like "God I'm a fucking idiot…" It's complete trash and ugh I can't believe I put that out there.**

 **It's just a shit show… so I think I'm going to cut this off. Unless you guys like it then I'll keep on. I'm so proud of this story and you can really tell I've come a long way on my skills in the last few months.**

 **Welcome Home is my heart and soul but I get bummed out when I don't any reviews. My brain is really messed… Plus today is my birth day so I'm really messed up lol**

 **I was born the year of the rabbit so if you can guess my age then post it up, you might be surprised at how old I am.**

 **Oh a side note, I'm working a cool side project with deadman02 that deals with... It's going to be a blast?! I would love to talk about it more but it's still a project, what I can say is I write the game parts… Keep an eye out for it.**

 **OME MORE THING AND I'M OUT**

 **Please check out ChrisMSMB story The Magic of Adolescence. It's in the T area and I'm begging him to make it M rated story. I really think I have the same writing style as him so if you like my trash then you'll love his story.**

 **Bug him to make it M rated, it looks like it's going to be amazing and it's only 2 chapters in… so… go now… but after you leave me a review.**

 **Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

The teens are frozen when they head the front door being open "Mjio, I'm home"

"Shit…" Janna pulled Star off the table with her things, Marco ran to the sink trying to make it seem like he was in the middle of something else.

"Over here mom…" Grabbing a plate that was already clean, he starts to dry it off and he turns to the doorway.

"There you are, where's Star?" She looks around the room.

"I think she's upstairs doing something…" Only if he knew.

"Let's have a seat and talk about today…" Angie pulls out a chair for him and takes the one across.

"Sure thing mom but you should know most of it by now" This conversation would happen a few times a month, well… the fights she did know about at least.

"I do, and the part about you walking out of school AND the part with you getting into a fight over at your job…" Damn you Emilio.

Marco curses under his breath "So you know about that also…"

"Language young man, you're not old enough to not get the taste smacked out your mouth" She would do it also.

"Sorry about that… it's just been a long day" That and he was just in the middle of venting some stress out.

With that, his phone went off letting him know he had a message, he pulled it out to find a picture of Janna biting and pull at Star's right nipples "Fu.."

"What was that?" His mother narrowed her eyes.

"NOTHING AT ALL…" Her left hand was already in the air ready to land a shot.

"Thought so… I heard Jackie was there for both the fights also" That was a name not welcomed in their home.

"She was…" He passes a hand through his hair to stay cool.

"I heard Janna put her in her place… I was hoping to thank her but I guess I'll see her later about it" Anyway, it's not like she didn't know said girl was more or less upstairs.

"Mom listen… did Emilio tell you anything else about the fight that happened over at his place?" Knives were still a sore subject for him.

"He did, how do you feel?" They both knew what could have happened if things got out of hand.

"It's been a few years from holding something like that… I think… I'm alright…" His eyes were wide open not blinking staring at the table.

"Go call Janna, take your mind off this and just relax" She reaches over to smack his hands a few times snapping him out the trance.

"Yeah… Mom… I'm sorry for what I did… and what you saw… that day…"Now it was her turn to go wide-eyed.

They never spoke of that day, ever. Things were bad back then and what was worse, she had to sit by watching it all happen not able to protect her baby.

"Marco… don't think about that day… never…" The images of his body being carved to pieces will haunt her to the die she dies.

"I try not too… I told Star about how I got the… well, you know… it… it didn't scare her like I thought it would…" It was still a shock to him but glad she didn't run away.

"You need more people like that in your life mjio… go upstairs and try to relax… okay?" She hated seeing him like his, he always tried to show a happy face around her but deep down… he was a wreck barely keeping it together.

"Sure… love you…" He stands to and places a kiss on her cheek then walks away without another word.

"Love you more Marco…" He walked just like his father when he couldn't find inspiration for his art. The older woman shuttered at the thought…

Marco trip didn't take long but that whole conversation derailed his thoughts for the night's activities, opening the door to his room and finding the two girls sitting up waiting for him. They just saw something was off "Hey… you okay over there?"

Janna stands up and makes her way to him as he leans his back on the closed door, Marco looks down at the ground with his hair covering his eyes. His girlfriend grabs on to his face and wipes away the messy hair "Hey… talk to me…"

Star leans her head to the side and covers herself with his pillow "Just… I'm sorry but I just can't do this right now…" Why were they're tears in his eyes?

"Don't be sorry at all, Star… jump in the shower…" It was a request but sounded more like an order, the Princess had to put trust in Janna to fix this.

"Sure… anything I can do?" She watches as Marco slides his back on the door down to the ground, once sitting, he buries his faces in his knees and starts to whimper.

Janna was holding him with her nose on top of his head feeling the tears build up "No…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…" Marco starts to chant this over and over, anytime his father crossed his mind, which didn't happen often… this was the causing reaction.

Star puts on her top and gets on her knees at his side, she didn't know what made her do this, but she held on to him just as tight as Janna.

The filipino was surprised when Star came over but they felt his body now jerking, this wasn't like the night tantrums. This was all the emotions he held back that day… at the time, taking his father's life gave him so much joy.

No one ever told him what would follow for the rest of his after this… the images of the blood on the ground comes back to him. The feeling of the knife in his hand, it burns so much… the yelling and final gasp of air the older male takes… feels like the day happened all over, the more he tries to bury himself away…

Marco starts to hyper validate, panic attack in for swing… Janna had been on this ride and never liked how it ended "I-I-I-I- didn't mean to do that… it wasn't m-m-m-me… I wouldn't ev-v-v-v-er do something like that…"

"Shhhhhh I know, I know… it wasn't your fault Marco…" Just hearing that made him cry harder.

He knew he could never change what had happened, but if he didn't… what would have happened to him then?

Star passed her head a few times over his face "I won't ever let anyone hurt you again Marco… you've had Janna so long now… you have me now also…"

The screaming in his mind dies down, it's still there but not as loud… "Wha… what if I hurt you guys one day…" That thought was always sitting in the back of his mind.

What if something set him off? The knife just a few hours ago was calling him, telling him to make them scream just like he did to his father…

"That won't ever happen… I've already told you that" Janna was stern when she spoke.

"I know you won't, just let us be your strength… we'll always be there for you and you'll never fall" Star couldn't believe how easy it was for her to say something like that.

"NO… you have to go before I… they said I would do it again…" Those years spent in that hospital… just another way of life saying "It's not over yet…"

"We're not going anywhere, Marco…" Star looked over at Janna as they nodded their head.

He raises his head with tears rolling off his nose "You don't know that… you'll never know until it happens…" Janna looked into his eyes and saw nothing but fear in them.

She places her forehead on his "Would you mind if live you?" A tear passes over her cheek.

"My mother has a job opportunity overseas… she already said I can stay…" This seemed like the best time to get this off her chest.

Star looks at her with a huge smile "WE CAN ALL STAY IN MY ROOM!?"

Unknown to Marco, hearing that makes him laugh a little and looks over at the blonde "You would say that…"

He looks over to Janna "Something is wrong with me… I can feel it…"

"Nothing that we can't take care of…" She cups his face into a loving kiss.

Star feeling a little left out, moves over to Janna's side and waits for the kiss to end. Before Marco could open his eyes after the kiss, there was another one laid on him.

Maybe this could work out? Maybe he could move on with his life now with these two fine young ladies at his side… "I… don't know…"

"What's there to know? You can't get rid of us even if you tried!" Janna flicks his forehead trying to get her words across to him.

"Ouch!" Star give her a light shove.

"That wasn't nice!" Her fingers pass over the mark.

"He's not made of glass… but I mean it… I'm not going anywhere and if I stay here…" She looks over to the bed.

"Yeah… I think… we'll just have to see…" Marco stands up and dries off his face, god he hated this feeling when it would happen.

"Look… I need to be alone for a little… Janna, take Star and talk to my mom about the moving in thing… I'll be fine" Not up for an argument, he walks past them and into his bathroom.

"You got it, don't take long" She knew better than to follow him.

The Princess takes a step forward but is stopped "What are you doing? Didn't you see that look on his face?"

Janna nods "I did… this is what happens when he looks back on that day… we really need to give him some room… just, trust me okay Butterfly?"

Star didn't want him to be alone but knew Janna was the vet with know how Marco ticks "I want to know more about this, seeing him like that. It isn't healthy…" That was kinda funny seeing how it came out of her. Now she may have never been through what the young man did but she did have some odd ways to cope with things.

"In time… let's go" She pulled out the room and down the stairs.

 _Bathroom_

Marco stares at the mirror looking over his body, he hated how the scars looked and what they meant to him. It would be a chapter in his life that he will never be able to close…

What he hated the most… he looked just like his father…

In his mind, the lights start to flicker…

Then the image he sees in the mirror was the day he had taken his father's life, he was covered in blood smiling…

The lights flicker again and now it's Raphael looking at him like a loving father…

Marco passes his hand over his hair as the older male did the same…

"I won't become like you… you have no control over me" That talk with the girls was doing wonders for him now.

"We both know that's not true my boy, even your mother can see a lot of myself in you" Then the light flicker again showing a mutilated body…

He jumps at the sight but stands tall "I will never be anything nothing like you…" Marco said tilting his head lower.

"You can lie to yourself, but never to your father" Again the lights flicker with the painting that Marco made behind Raphael.

"I bet you can do better next time, you see this spot right here?" He points to the painting.

"Your bush becomes an extension of your body… it's not a tool but more of something how to truly express your feelings. You were right about having a hard time with the lines" The man starts to laugh a little.

Marco shuts his eyes tight just wanting all of this to stop "Oh come now, I could really give you some pointer on how to help with your art skills"

"No… I'm not like you… I will never hurt other just to…" He was cut off.

"Show them how you really feel? You know that's not true, all this fighting isn't my son. You're an artist just like me!" The thing that called him his father slams the palm of his hand on the mirror catching Marco's attention.

"There will be a day when you can't stop yourself, just like the day you broke your arm…" The teen opens his eyes to see the body lying on the ground covered in blood, he could smell it and feel it on his bare feet again.

Marco runs to the toilet and pukes his guts out…

 **Okay so I kinda cock block you guys but I don't want this to be a fuck feast. I want to show how messed up Marco is.**

 **In Welcome Home, it's more from PTSD and losing a lover knowing that it was his fault.**

 **Here… well taking someone's life has a way of always coming back at you…**

 **I won't go anymore deeper into that but when it does happen, the dead always lets you know that they're still hanging around.**

 **Leave a comment and tell me what you want to see!**


	10. What The Hell?

I start to wake up on the cold ground, the first thing I notice I'm wearing a gas mask? I lift myself off the ground and make my way over to a broken mirror. I see myself wearing simple blue jean and some brown hiking boots. Also what seems to be a heavy orange winter jacket with a backpack slung across my chest?

Across my chest is an H&K UMP .45 SMG with a suppressor, I look down on my thigh is an H&K USP .45 pistol and on my back is an M1A1 7.62mm sniper rifle. There's a big patch on my right arm saying, "Extreme Evil, Extreme Remedy" Then I see the watch on my wrist, with an orange ring glowing.

"Fuck…" Was what comes to my mind.

"That's right, a shot them up game… come with me if you want to live!" Janna gets close to me and boops me on the nose.

She's geared up from head to toe, wearing tight back plant with combat boots. I have no idea how she can walk around without a jacket, but her plate carrier must keep her warm. The black and green Haji scarf wrapped around her neck was a nice touch.

"You know, I suck in games like these?" I pulled the UMP up and drop the magazine, pulling back on the charging handle finding a round jumping out of it as I catch it in my hand. I look down the EOtech to make sure it's working and sweep the room to get the feel for it.

"For someone that sucks in stuff like this… you look like a pro pulling that off." She was really impressed.

"I may suck, but I do respect the art." I slam the mag back in and charge it.

"You're mostly setup with a light weight gear, but your ganna want to keep your distance from the bots." I look over to her seeing her main weapon is a short barrel ACR 5.56mm rifle with a double barrel 12G sawed off shot gun on her thigh, sweet...

"I didn't know your blood type was O positive… so is mine." Over her heart was a cute anime girl half naked with her blood type written on the boobs.

"Good to know, if I get shot out there, then I could use you as a blood bag!" She reaches over and smacks my arm.

"You look ready for fun?" I ask her as she gave me a cocky smile.

"Only with you…" She walks out the room not even asking if I'm going to tag along.

We hit the streets as a blast of snow hits our faces, "Looks like some Cleaners are down the road. Take out the one in the middle by hitting the tank."

The man with the tank was setting a pile of bodies on fire, I wince my face in pain not wanting to be on the business end of that thing.

"They look about 75 meters away… you want me to take the shot?" I couldn't believe she was already putting me on the spot.

"Your heavy rifle has a 12x magnification scope, place the weapon on the hood of that car and take the shot." She's putting a lot of trust in me as she points at the car.

"I'll give it a go, but you better be ready for the follow-up shot." I pull out the M1A1 making sure a round was chamber and pop out the bi-pod. Then adjusting my body and making sure I get them on the first go.

"Just breathe… on the exhale is your natural pause, use the first pad on your trigger finger and squeeze. Don't jerk it… it should surprise you when the weapon goes off." I look back at her wondering if I was really getting a lesson from her.

"The target is down there, and you better take the shot… now!" I look down the scope, the snow was coming down hard, but I can see them clear as day. I put her lesson into action, I'm shocked when I see the man in the center burst into a huge fire ball.

The guys to the side of him run covered in flames also, "Wow… I… I did it?"

"I knew you could do it!" As I stood up, she pulls my mask and kisses my cheek.

"Let's move out, we need to get this bacon on top of that tower." I rub my cheek as I look at the building.

"And I bet there's a bunch of badies between us and the place huh?" I place the rifle on my back and ready the SMG.

"MmmmmHmmmmm, but we might find a spot to have a little fun before the mission is over!" She smacks my butt and starts to run.

"I guess I got you six this time." I catch up with her.

"A lot of shit can go down if we stay on top, buuuut." She pulls out the map and points to a sewer line.

"If we go down below, then we might get lucky and find an access tunnel leading us right into the basement… I like it." She really might have a thing for all this stuff.

"My thoughts exactly, you're catching along nicely." She blows an air kiss at me.

"I'll go down first and make sure it's clear." Before my body is down in the hole, she pulls me by the neck and kisses my lips.

"Mmmmm… I've been wanting to do that, now get to work!" Janna points down the hole.

"Yes Ma'am." I can't believe she just did that out the blue…

I turn on the flashlight on my weapon and I can hear voices down the way,"There's four Rioters down here…"

"Just what I was hoping for, let's stay quiet to not draw in more." We find the gons and she pointed to my target. I ready my sights and we take them down with no issues.

"We're under the building… looks like there's no way around it." On the other side of the door sound like a group from The Last Man Battalion.

"Let's frag the room and kill anything that moves after that." She gives me an odd look.

"That was my line… look at you Diaz?" I smile at her as we pull out the grenades, the pins are removed, but we hold onto the spoon tight.

"These things have an eight second time delay, on five… chuck it." Like she had to tell me that twice. I make the count down with my free hand as we release the spoons.

Two loud bangs are heard and we kick in the door and dropping anyone that moves, _"Red squad? What the hell was that? COME IN?"_

One of the bodies lets us know there's more in the area, "Let's get the fuck out of here, I'm picking up a large group down that way." I point to the opposite direction we have to go.

"Yuuuup!" She bolts down the hall.

The first few floors didn't have a soul in it until we made a wrong turn, "Hey guys… don't mind us." Janna waves at them and then mows down the six man team that was in front of us.

All thirty rounds smack their chest and faces, the pool of blood around their bodies is unreal. The room is filled with the smell of gun powder and blood.

"I… I don't know how I should feel about this with you smiling so much?" It was kinda creepy, but something deep down wanted me to pull her in and start kissing again?

"I'm just having fun with my best bud, we're almost at the objective!" I take point this time seeing how Janna is just looking for a reason to shoot someone.

We encounter a few more troops and I'm really starting to get the hang of this, "How you looking on ammo?"

I'm starting to run dry, but good thing the pistol never runs out of bullets, "Not bad, most of these guys are carrying standard issued M4's and it the same magazine my weapon uses."

"Sure glad one of us was thinking ahead like that, I'm assuming you gave me the SMG because I'm a shitty shot, huh?" It was the perfect weapon for a beginner, nice light weight was perfect so it didn't get heavy over time. Utilizing handgun cartridges made for less recoil, but the fucker was snappy when placed on full auto.

"Nah… I thought it would look hot on you and I was right!" Her thought process was a total shithouse.

"Should have known." The roof was a few floors above us.

"Okay, hold up… I'll be right back!" Before I could stop her, she's gone.

"Well… fuck me running…" I find a nice spot to give me cover if something goes down.

 _"Hey… put a sticky boom on that door will ya?"_ Her voice comes over the earpiece.

"Sure? Want to let me in on your plan?" I hear gun fire come on her end.

 _"I've seen this done on a YouTube video, just back up and be ready…"_ She sounds like she's running like hell.

A few seconds later the door is ripped open and the bomb goes off, I dust myself and take a few shot on the guys still alive

"Did it work?" She walks up behind me.

"Wait? What the? But, you were? Huh?" I was clearly lost.

"There's a glitch in this building, that's why I picked it. Those jerkwads run to that door and then kaboom… Pretty cool huh?" I'm checking her out and I see she's holding her side.

"You're hit… come here!" I start to work on her, but she shoves me off.

"I'm good… let's go…" She tries to walk past me, I pull her to the ground and start patching her up.

"I can't have my partner dying on me!" She starts giggling when I touch her bare skin.

"Sorry about that… I'm a little ticklish." Damn… she's too cute when she not acting like a know it all.

"I know… I never forgot from when we were kids." She gives me a crazy look.

"You remember that?! God, that seems such a long time ago…" Janna was glad it was Marco with her and not someone else. The job was done and I pick her up.

...

We place the bacon on the tower and take a look at our handy work, one of the dead bodies falls off the railing and on to the ground, "You made me proud Diaz!"

"Look… I'm going to say something… and don't think any less of me…" Before I tell her what's on my mind, I see a Blackhawk helicopter fly behind her.

"NEVER MIND?! JUMP?!" The twin mounted Gatling guns start spinning and cutting anything in its path in half.

"I DID NOT PLAN FOR THAT?! FOLLOW ME?!" We stay low running across to a door way with a black box in it.

"TELL ME THERE'S SOMETHING IN THERE TO TAKE DOWN THAT MOTHER BITCH?!" The doorway is getting shot up to all fuck.

"UMMMMMM… Maybe?" She pulls up a black M60 fully automatic machine 7.62mm with a 100 round drum attached to the side.

I pick mine up, "Damn it's heavy?!"

"It'll help with the recoil, now be a man AND TAKE THAT THING DOWN?!" She points out the door.

"RIGHT!" The gunfire stops and we run in different direction, alternating between firing. The copper can't get a lock on us and starts firing out rockets at everything around us.

"FUUUUUUUUUCK!?" I jump with barely enough time as the explosion peppers me with debris.

 _"MARCO?!"_ She's yelling in my damn ear.

"STOP FUCKING SCREAMING... I'M SCARED TOO... ALRIGHT?! DON'T LET UP ON THE FIRE!?" I find a new position and start laying into it, my belt is about to run out. I can see Janna reloading.

In no time the choppers flies off and blows up, "HOLY SHIT… WHAT A RUSH?!"

"Janna… tone it down a little…" I can't hear anything from my right ear still. She jumps on top of me into a hug.

"I'm just so happy! That was fucking great! Now, what were you going to tell me?" She pulls off to look at me.

"Ummmmm… it's not weird or anything that I have…" I rub my crouch on her pelvic bone.

Her face goes red, but then into a smile, "Was it the MG… oooooor was it me?"

"I'm not going to lie… a little bit from column A and little bit from column B…" I start to blush as I feel her rubbing up and down on her own now.

"I like how that sounds…"

...

"Ugh... wh... what the?" Marco was in bed with Janna and Star laying on him. He had no clue on what happen after the bathroom, let alone how he got into bed. He looks over to the clock seeing the time and a glass of water.

"Huh?" A better look shows a bottle that had some pills in it.

"Damn... those always give me the weirdest dreams..." Star rubs her face on his chest.

"Shhhh... sleep... Marcooo..." She was out again.

"Sounds like a plan..." He starts to drift off.

...

The distinct sound of helicopter blades can be heard above my head, I start feeling my upper body swing up and down. Slowly I open my eyes finding Star between my legs looking up to me.

"Hey Boss, you got a Solid Snake in your pants for me?" She finishes off by biting the tip of her tongue winking at me.

I smirk lifting both my hands finding the left one made out of metal, the metallic fingers start to tab each other, "MGS V… one of my favorite games, but I still prefer the first one on the Play Station…"

"Sure is buddy!" She stands up a little to show off her body as Quite, I'm pretty sure she made the bust size larger.

"Hey, do the thing… you know what I'm talking about." I circle a finger around my eyes.

"Oh… you mean this?" She forms the shape of a butterfly around her eyes, as she leans in closer to my face.

Only if she knew how much I thought that was sexy, "Yeah…" Was the only thing I could say back to her.

 _"Boss, we're nearing the mission site!"_ The pilot looks back at us.

"So what's the mission? I might not be great with guns, but I can kick some ass here!" I couldn't believe just how excited I was.

"Grabbing some hostages in Afghanistan, I'll cover your ass and you take care of the dirty work!" She pulls out Guilty Butterfly from the case. I couldn't hold back on checking out her rearend.

"O…kay…" She must have felt me staring at her ass, she starts to wiggle it around.

The heli hovers off the ground as we dismount, "Get your butt up there and let me know what's out there."

It was night time and the air felt cool, "You got it Boss!" She jumps into the air and disappears.

Markers are placed over each enemies head, I hear over the radio, _"That's what I can see from up here, but I must say, I have a great view of your ass from up here!"_

Her scope flashes and I give her a small salute, I start running and jump into crawling staying low to the ground. The NVG's come to life and I can see everything clear as day.

I'm sneaking up behind a guy taking a piss, _"Why the hell would he pick this spot out in the open… poor fucker doesn't even know what's going to happen?"_ Star was thinking the same thing I was.

In a flash I pull one of his hands and flip him over, his back smacks the ground and I deliver a kick to the face. He's out cold snoring away.

" _Smooth… make sure you didn't get any piss on your hand!"_ I start to snicker at her comment.

Few more guys are taken out and I even recover a S+ class Soldier, I find my first target.

"Wh.. who's there?" The man looks like hell covered in blood.

"I'm a friend, don't worry." It was funny that my voice was normal. I pick the man up and take him outside. As I step my foot out the door, a body slumps on the wall with a gaping hole in the side of his head.

 _"Told you, I got your back!"_ I could hear my heart in my ear, I knew this was a game, but it didn't take away the fact that I just seen a man die in front of me.

"Thanks… try not to kill them. Shoot behind them and I'll take them out…" Even in the game, I had a hard time killing people.

 _"Read you Lima, Charlie Over (Loud and Clear)"_ Looks like she might be a military buff, I would have never pegged her as one.

I run over to a safe spot and Fulton recovery the guy before he fires off into the air, I hear him laugh out loud, "Damn I need to try that…!"

Suddenly a flashlight is shined in my direction, I get down on the ground as someone makes their way to me. Just before they're on top of me, a bullet hits the ground behind him.

"What was that?" He turns around and it's my time to shine, I place him in a choke hold while placing the knife to his throat.

"Speek!" Tugging his neck tighter let's him know, I would kill him if need be.

"There's a hostage… over there…" A marker is sent up into the sky.

 _"How come you never hold me like that Boss, I could… make it worth your wild!_ " I would beat anything knowing Star finished that off by licking her lip.

For shit and giggles, I ask another quetion to my meat shield in the best David Hayter impression... the hell with Keith Sutherland! "Who are the Patriots?"

"La-Le-Lu-Le-Lo…" Holy shit… I love this game…

My ear earpiece comes to life, _"You're pretty good."_

I shake off the nostalgia feeling and put the guy to sleep, he's out like a light bulb in a few seconds.

 _"You like getting up close and personal huh?"_ Star must be getting a kick seeing me in action.

"Always, now stop checking out my ass and get your head in the game!" I can just feel her mouthing back what I just said with a sarcastic look.

 _"Right… but you do make that outfit look great!"_ It's odd to hear her talk like that, but I don't mind it.

"I could say the same about you… you know what's the best part of the game, right?" I check out the map to see the way to the next person.

 _"You're talking about the part where she dances in the rain right?"_ Damn… I hate how well Star knows me.

"That's the one… maybe we could try that when we get back to base?" I run into a full sprint as a guy come around the corner and I grab his face while slamming the back of his skull to the ground.

 _"Maybe…"_ I could hear the gears turning in her head about the thought.

"There's a guy above me, I'm going throw a magazine and I want you to shoot it. Make sure to hit him in the head with it… you think you can pull that off?" Time to see what she can do.

 _"Do you even need to ask? Give me a count off!"_ She really pulling off the role perfectly.

"3… 2… 1…" The mag is up in the air and just like planned, the bullet smacks it knocking the guy off the roof.

 _"Told you!"_ I can hear her loading the next round.

My whole body is tingling with excitement, the next person was a woman.

"Please… I don't know anything else… make the pain stop…" She looks worse than the last guy.

"I'm here to help you, just stay calm okay." This game always had a way of making me feel bad for the wounded characters.

Wash, rinse and repeat. The woman is in the sky off to safety.

 _"That's great Boss, she was the last one. Now make your way back to base!"_ Even Master Miller is in the game.

Then the area goes completely dark with what ever Soldiers still on the field disappearing, the music changes to let me know a Boss Battle is going to happen, _"Ummmmm, The Man on Fire is on the field, looks like your no kill streak has come to an end."_

I don't remember COL Vulgin showing up on this mission, "I get the feeling something was changed this juuuust a little…"

 _"Oh come on, he's like the best part of the game. Sucks there wasn't more awesome Boss Battle like the one with Sniper Wolf back at Shadow Moses... now get out there and kick some ass already!"_ Star is having way too much fun at my expense.

"I think that one with Crying Wolf was better…" What? It was, she was literally piloting a good size wolf Mecha with a rail gun on its back! Try and tell me that wasn't great! I dare you!

 _"Bla… Psycho Mantis put the game on the map, remember when he moved the remote control… WiTh HiS mInD!?_ _That and looking into your saved games!"_ She did a pretty good job on making that last part sound spooky.

Vulgin spots me as he makes his way to my location, "He looks a LOT bigger in person… you got any ideas?"

 _"Well normal weapons are useless against him, but I do see a water tower 50 meters to the east… plus a Jeep."_ Sure glad she's on my side.

"I'm going to make a break for the Jeep, draw him to the tower!" I start running feeling like I can actually die if he touches me.

 _"Good Copy!"_ He get's nailed right in the head with a bullet.

My new adversary grunts in pain, but is moving towards the tower as planned.

"Alright, he's almost lined up. I got this!" The Jeep roars to life as I mash the gas paddle to the ground heading at ramming speed to him. The dead Russian's body slams on the hood and slowly I start to lose power.

"FUCK?! HE'S PICKING UP THE DAMN JEEP!?" I jump out before it flips over.

 _"Oh shit… what you ganna do now?"_ I'm going to have a talk to Star about this shit.

Not knowing what to do now, I pull out my sidearm. Good ol' USP .45 and lay a few round in his face. Once the magazine runs dry, he looks over to me.

 _"Really asshole?"_ As he starts walking towards me.

 _"Knew that wouldn't work and now he's moving away from the tower…"_ Really need to have a talk with her...

"I'm going to need a bigger gun… thanks for the news flash, keep him keep him occupied!" I make my way behind a building as her rifle starts firing away.

 _"This is Boss, send the requested weapons out on my 20!"_ Always wanted to say that.

 _"Roger… stand by!"_ I can hear a large airplane zip across the battlefield as a box heads my way.

 _"Hope the water gun is that package."_ Damn it… why couldn't she say that before I called them?

"That's the easy way on beating him, I'm going with the automatic shotgun KABARGA-83. Be ready for my next orders!" The box hits the ground and I jump in it

 _"I like it when you're demanding!"_ Why does she sound so hot over the radio all of a sudden?

"Then get ready!" I hit the ground running and draw my weapon.

The boomstick is out with a fully loaded mag at the ready and one in the chamber. The sound of lead being pumped into his chest is giving me a boner? It would be weird if I didn't have one… right?

His body is being moved back with each shot as I step closer to him, "10, 11, 12…" Got to keep count of the rounds.

"STAR, TAKE OUT THE SUPPORT BEAMS?!" He wasn't close enough to have the water land on top of him, but I'm more than sure he'll be covered in it.

"That's 1… and that's 2!" The rounds fly over my head, with the last round in the shotgun being fired as he stands about 20 meters in front of the tower.

I can tell he's looking at me and thinking, _"Again with this shit? That didn't work the first time?"_

The sound of the crashing water hits the ground as he turns around, I jump out of the path and watch him being carried off. There's a roar in the air that's terrifying to hear, it was God awful sound like an animal was being eating alive, his body was thrashing in pain.

The smoldering remains spits out steam flying into the night sky, I wipe the sweat from my forehead as Star lands next to me.

"I thought that plan was going to be full of shit, I'm proud of you Marco!" She smacks the hell out my back.

Then the body starts to stand up slowly, "Guess we started to celebrate a little too soon..." Star points her large rifle at him.

There's no more flames coming from his body, we could make out the fire in his eyes still, "I don't like the way he's looking at us…"

One of his hands reaches out to us as he stumbles forward, Star made sure to have a fresh mag loaded, "Should we… should we shoot him?"

"It would be rude not too?" I level the shotgun at his heart finish reloading myself, he takes one more step before we start to fire and collapses on the ground.

There were no movement coming from the body, we let out a breath we didn't know we were holding.

"That wasn't terrifying... or anything, I'll call up the helicopter!" We keep the weapon on him to be on the safe side.

The ride back was nice, Star kept moving her body around showing me all her assets. Passing over the mountains was amazing, even the smell of unburnt fuel was in the air.

"Looks like it's raining…" She opens the door while letting her body fall out and lands slowly on the ground, I catch up to her as the heli lands.

Star was dancing around taking off her boots, gloves and fighting load carrier. I'm in a daze just watching her, I slowly walk up and forming a small plan. I reached up and grabbed her hands while locking them over her head, my other one went around to the small of her back and slamming Star to the wall.

"You having fun?" We start to kiss as I hold her tighter.

"Just a little… but who's that?" Star nods her head over to something. I look at it… and it's…

"Marco..." This can't be.

The person comes into focus, "Hello Marco…"

"No, it couldn't be..." I let go of Star and everything fades…

My father walks up to me with a knife in his hand, I have to do something!

…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Marco was yelling on the top of his lungs.

Star and Janna both were shocked and jumped on top of him, "MARCO!? YOU'RE SAFE!? WE'RE RIGHT HERE AND WON'T LET YOU GO?!"

Janna was the first to say anything as he tries and fight his way out their grip, "SHHHH shhhh shhhh hey, hey, hey… just breath… listen to my voice!"

Star pulls his head to her chest as she starts to hum, he was starting to calm down feeling them hold him tight, "It… it was… it was just a dream…?" His whole body was covered in sweat.

"That's right big guy, just lie down and let us take care of you, okay?" Janna pets his chest.

"Ugh… get rid of that medication for me… my dreams are always ten times worse when I take them…" There were a few more hours before they had to wake up.

"We can do that later, just rest." Star placed a kiss on his lips and Janna followed behind.

"Yeah… thanks…"

 **Kept ya wait huh? Okay so the dreams are something I had from another project that fell apart. This story isn't dead and I plan on cleaning it up this week.**

 **Just enjoy this little gem I wanted it to be out in the world again, I was really proud of those dreams and it has gotten me into wanting to write more war stuff.**

 **Also, its Memorial Day weekend. Stay safe and remember, its for warriors that have laid down their lives in combat.**


End file.
